The future is Crazy Chapter 1
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: Lily gets a time turner and takes the marauders along for the ride to see what the future holds for them. Disclaimer the characters are used by me not owned by me sadly. JK Rowling's has that privilege. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The future is crazy

Lily was in her last year of school and of course she was made head girl. She was very talented and head of the school academically for the girls. The honor of being the top male was shared by four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Three of the four were Gryffindor the last was Slytherin.

You would think four very intelligent men could get along but they didn't. After her falling out with Severus in their fifth year she had given up trying to make them be friends with each other. She instead just enjoyed her school years and became even closer to the three smart and one not so smart Marauder. This day she went to sit with them at the Gryffindor table smiling happily. They all greeted her with happiness seeing her. "Hey guys," She sat down beside James. He slipped his arm around her waist smiling pleased. "Lily love what is happening." He asked her pulling her in close. "Not too much, I was talking with McGonagall when a third year came in. he told her that the time turner was too hard on him and wanted to turn it in." She smiled remembering the poor boys face that looked exhausted.

"Some third year had a tine turner?" Remus asked amazed by this.

"Yes apparently he wanted to experience all the classes Hogwarts had to offer." She pulled it from her pocket. "I thought how cool would it be to see the future so when McGonagall walked the boy to the door I slipped it into my pocket and figure we could see the future and return it to her before she has any idea its gone." She looked at their faces. "So, are you guys up for a different kind of adventure?"

She was not surprised by their shouts of.

"Hell yeah lets go."  
"Shit yeah,"  
"I am so in for this."  
"Sure," was the last squeaky reply by Peter? The four left the Great Hall where Lily had found them lounging in the middle part of the table talking and eating snacks.

"Where should we go to go into the future?" Remus asked being very logical about this.

The others looked puzzled for a minute trying to decide on the best place. "How about the Shrieking shack no matter what time we go to we won't be seen by others."

"Brilliant let's go." Sirius told James. The five all marched off toward the Whomping Willow to head into the shack.

Lily was very glad she had made friends with them and knew their secrets. They made their way into the shack, smiling happily.

"So how far should we go?" Sirius asked wondering if they would see themselves as old people.

"Not sure hmmm how about into 2000 something?" Lily replied.

"Why then?" James asked curiously.

"Well some think we'll have flying cars by that time and no one will know us since we're only seventeen and we'll be in our forties and maybe we can go even farther ahead?"

"Sure lets go," James agreed standing very close to her.

The other three huddled close. Lily slipped the large gold chain around all of their necks. She fiddled with the dials before saying. "Hang on the future awaits us."

Everyone was grinning pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all stumbled a bit when the swirling movement around them all came to a stop.

They looked around in a wonder of disappointment.  
"It looks the same," Sirius whined unhappily.

"What did you think it would look like?" Remus chuckled eager to leave this place.

"I don't rightly know. I just thought it would be interesting or redone to look cool." Sirius told him feeling this place cheated them.  
Lily laughed with the others, "Sorry the shack is still a shack."

They all headed to the door when they noticed some dried flaking blood near the entrance to head back into the school. "Moony you do some bleeding here we didn't know about?" James asked worried.

Remus gave him a duh look.

James gave a shrug back, "Who else would be in here bleeding." He asked looking back at the large amount of blood. "Who ever it was they most likely died," Lily shuddered at the thought of someone dying in this old shack.

"Yeah umm let's get going." Sirius told them heading for the door. The five walked out glad to leave the molding old shack behind them.

They walked down the street of Hogsmeade looking around at the shops and homes.

"This looks completely the same?" James said feeling disappointed.

"It sure does, lets see if London has changed that much?" Lily suggested.

"Apperate there then, maybe to the Leaky Cauldron?" Remus asked them.

"Sounds like a plan." James agreed. Two of the others also agreed but one spoke up softly.

"I haven't passed my test yet" Peter squeaked worried he would be left behind.

"Come on Wormy, you can go with me." Sirius held out his hand for Peter who eagerly went to him grabbing his arm tightly. The four apperated away, Sirius taking Peter with him.

They were soon inside the leaky cauldron smiling happily. They looked to see Tom but saw some young woman and a young man with her. They were happily talking and laughing.

"What happen to Tom?" Lily asked looking curiously at the young man.

"Hey stop checking him out," James grumped.

She gave him a dirty look. "I'm not checking him out he reminds me of someone." She walked over to see him closer. "Hi" She sat down on a bar stool

"Hey what will you have?" He asked politely.  
"Oh umm a butterbeer, I guess." She really wasn't thirty but figured it'd be more polite to get something to drink then just take up space.

The other four walked over to the counter sitting down beside Lily. "Same for us." James indicated the four of them.

"Hmm you look vaguely familiar." The woman said walking over to them.

"Just got here, so you must be thinking of someone else!" James felt he wasn't lying to her since they had just gotten there from the past.

"Hmmm," She gave him an odd look before turning around to go get some drinks for other customers.

They down their drinks quickly leaving what they thought were appropriate amount of silver sickle. They had just reached the door when they heard a gruff voice behind them.

"Hey you didn't leave enough gold, no ripping me off or I'll hex ya." Neville told them looking and sounding very strict. Much more so then the friends he grew up with had ever seen from him.

"Oh were terribly sorry how much is it?" Lily asked feeling awful since they were not trying to rip these two off.

"One gold Galleon each." Neville informed them.

"One gold galleon each?" Sirius sputtered, "It was only three sickles before." He muttered to Wormtail who was also looking horrified.

"Sorry old fruit here," James handed him five gold galleons leaving the twenty silver sickles they had thought should be enough. Neville took the gold with a nod of his head. The five hurried from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now what, that was bloody embarrassing?" Lily told them once they were out on the street of London.

"Let's wander around." Remus suggested. They started walking down the street. Sirius started to notice the styles of cars they passed. He stopped suddenly looking at one car in particular. He stepped one way then the other then back again. "Padfoot what's wrong?" James asked watching him curiously.

Sirius looked over at James. "This car was blue one moment then green then it was purple then back to blue."

James, Remus and Lily started to laugh walking over to the car. Peter suddenly realized he was alone on the Muggle side of London and hurried back to his friends.

"Man that car did look blue but now green." Lily moved around the car looking just as interested as the boys with her.

Before they could say more a middle age blonde woman walked up to them. "My alarm is set kiddies so don't even think of stealing it." She hissed at them.

"We weren't thinking of stealing it ma'am" James started to explain to her but was cut off by the woman. "Sure you little brats weren't that's why your skipping school." She jumped into the car and started it with a roar of life then sped off almost hitting another driver but she just blasted her horn and showed the other driver a rude hand gesture.

The five just stood there stunned by how rude the woman was to them and an unknown driver. They started to speak when a man came upon them talking.

"Seriously they can't expect that to happen and not get some kind of reaction from them."  
"What reaction what are you talking about? Remus asked the man curiously.

They moved closer wondering what the man was talking to Remus about.

"Hey man it's rude to not answer the question when you started it." Sirius snapped at him.

The man suddenly turned to them with a sneer on his face. "What is with you bloody little snots can't you see I'm talking. Too blind to see my blue tooth." He pointed toward his head before muttering to himself. "Stupid little kids thinking its ok to interrupt private conversation."

The five all looked stunned by the man's reaction to them trying to find out what was going on with him.

"Ummm what blue tooth?" Lily finally asked looking at the other four. "His teeth all looked super white to me."

"Me too and I guess talking out loud to your self is very private thing to do now." James agreed with her taking her hand in his in case the man comes, running back at them with his imaginary blue tooth.

They shook their heads before all walking off again. They saw a car they did recognize a nineteen seventies firebird. "Now this car I recognize and at least the color isn't so funky." Sirius chuckled looking at it "Hey stay away from my car it's a classic." A very large beefy man came barreling at them.

"Classic?" James mumbled moving away from the car.  
"Just looking man, no need to fly off the broom stick." Sirius told him. The man gave him a raised eyebrow look that clearly said what is wrong with you?

They backed away wondering what was going on with the people of this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They continued to walk down the street looking at the cars.  
"What is a Hummer?" Remus asked with a laugh looking at the very large vehicle.

"No clue but this little Mini Cooper could fit right into it." Lily laughed looking at the very small car. They had a lot of fun exclaiming over the cars.

"Hybrid, what is that?" James asked not getting to close to the car incase the owner came back screaming.

"No clue mate.' Sirius replied also looking at the small car.

"Maybe it's like Remus and will change with the full moon into…." Peter was unsure after that.

"A motorcycle would work and be so cool." Sirius replied thinking what it would be like.

Peter grinned liking that idea. "I want to see one change." Peter looked eagerly at the hybrid as though it would change into a motorcycle at any moment.

When that didn't happen they sighed and or shrugged and started walking down the street again. They were looking around like tourist seeing things that were new to them.  
"Hey wait a sec," Remus stopped looking very puzzled.

"What's wrong Moony?" Lily asked looking at him.  
"Look at this building beside us." Remus pointed to the building beside them.  
"Starbucks coffee?" Lily read the name aloud before looking back at him. "So what about it?"

Remus for answered pointed across the street. Lily felt her jaw drop seeing another Starbucks across from the one they were standing in front of. "Look over there and then across from it." Remus pointed to the other side of the street where stood a Tully's coffee shop. They all looked across the street to see another one just like it.

"That's crazy four coffee shops on one corner?" James chuckled at the oddness of Muggles.

"Even more strange is the line up at all of them." Sirius commented. "Lets keep going?"  
"No I want to see what's so special about this." Lily walked into the Starbucks looking around at all the people sitting and drinking coffee. Some she noticed had odd metal things sitting in front of them. She walked over closer to see what a very young woman was doing. She frowned seeing her typing on a small keyboard that didn't have a typewriter attached to it. Nor did it have paper or a typewriter ribbon with it.

"What kind of typewriter is that?" Lily asked her, her curiosity getting the better of her. The woman turned her head to sneer at her. "Typewriter what is that?"

"Uh a thing to type letters on?" She wondered how the woman could not know since she seemed to be typing a very small letter; at least it looked like one just minus the paper, ribbon and other things that came with a typewriter. Plus another woman's head next too it with a frown on her face.

The woman shut her laptop closed glaring at her. "That is personal get lost."  
Lily backed away looking apologetic but the woman had turned back to her odd metal thing that wasn't a typewriter.

Lily moved to see another persons odd typewriter, she looked over a handsome mans shoulders to see two young women engaged in surprising activity.

Lily hurried from the coffee shop to see the boys across the street looking in a window. She didn't feel like telling them about the coffee shops and the odd looking devises that she had no name for and the things on them that made no sense and were in her opinion rather private to have showing in a coffee shop where others could see it. Lily looked to see there was no traffic and hurried over.

"One minute young lady."  
Lily turned to see a cop giving her a hard look. "Just couldn't bother using the lights to cross huh," He strode over looking very pleased with himself.  
"Er I didn't think about it officer." Lily told him softly.

"Not a very good excuse missy," he started to pull out a tablet typing on it.  
"Lily my names Lily." She told him sweetly.

"Being a smart mouth won't help either, you still get a ticket." He grinned viciously at her  
"Lily, what's going on?" James led the others to Lily to make sure she was ok with this guy.

The officer looked at James and Sirius. "It's you two, don't think I don' recognize you punks, you lost me many promotions."

James and Sirius looked at each other wondering what was this man going on about they had never seen him before in their lives.

"You two are so going in along with this girly; I'll prove to my sergeant I was telling him the truth." He spit while talking many times in his eagerness to arrest them.

"Geez Lily can't we take you anywhere without you getting us in trouble with popsicles." Sirius winked at her.

"Police officers, Padfoot" Lily laughed happily taking her wand out of her pocket. He just shrugged not really caring what they were called.

The cop eyed her stick with his brows squeezing together. "What do you intend to do with that girly."

"Not too much," She waved it at his face; his eyes went blank a silly grin crossing his face.

She looked at the others smiling pleased. "Ok let's go before he comes out of this daze." She headed off down the street.

The boys followed after her laughing and looking behind them at the cop standing with a big smile looking at nothing.

"What did you do to that man?" James asked taking her hand once more.  
"Oh not much I just used a daydream charm on him, he'll stand looking stupid for about ten minutes before it ends and then he'll come out of it and wonder what was going on." She chuckle the boys all laughing along with her.

They had walked for a while looking into the store fronts at the odd clothing and a very realistic mannequin.

They all jumped backwards to see the mannequin move to a new position. "Wow I thought it was only the one at St Mungos that could move. Muggles sure are advancing." Remus said feeling impressed.

"Hey what's this?" James started toward the next store to see several large screens with people doing a variety of things, some of the large screens showed the same image.

"There TVs James they provide entertainment for Muggles." Lily told him watching a guy surfing. She had no idea what expedia was so figured it was a travel agency. Sirius grinned at the TV he was currently watching. "I love Muggle entertainment; look at these girls in their knickers."

James, Peter and Remus went over to his TV while Lily was looking at the back of them with a puzzled look. "Where the heck do they have the tubes for these things they are so skinny?" She moved her hand along the side of the TV. A salesman came over to her.  
"Are you looking for a HDTV plasma with surround sound?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"Ah no I was just wondering about the tubes for it?" she told him curiously wondering where they went inside. She knew they had them from all the times her father had taken them out of their TV at home to check them at the store then bought new tubes to replace them and the TV would work then. Peter walked over to her curiously since the picture had changed to someone drinking coffee, he certainly had enough of that and preferred tea or pumpkin juice.  
"Tubes, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. We do have the latest models, Sony, Samsung..."  
Lily interrupted him before he could name more brands. "Sorry I guess I was thinking of something else thanks though."

"Any time, pretty lady," He winked at her before heading back into the store to speak with another salesperson about what tubes were.

"Argh." Sirius leaped back from the window with a look of horror on his face. Lily and Peter hurried to them. James and Remus had turned away looking sick.

"What's wrong what happened?" Lily asked worried.

"Did it bite you with its plasma?" Peter asked scared of what the Muggle plasma was.

"No, it showed this man with a hairy chest in a bikini," Sirius choked out with a grimace. "I'd rather be bitten by… er what was that Peter?" Sirius asked avoiding the TV while looking at Peter.

"Don't know some guy said it had plasma, it sounds dangerous." Peter shivered in fear once more.

"I like that." Lily grinned seeing some very handsome young men with the men showing fangs. She wondered if she watched the show when she was older it seemed to be called Vampire Dairies. She really liked the one who was called Damon. When a beautiful girl came on she turned away smiling at the boys. "Time to go."

"What but you got to watch those dull guys?" Remus said with a pout.

"Yeah what ever lets go." Lily laughed at this, dragging the boys off.

They headed down the street wondering about the things they had seen so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had made it several blocks before another store caught their interest.  
"Games and Toys, what kind do you think they are?" Remus asked Lily. They always looked to her for information on anything Muggle related.  
"Well, I'd say games like Life, Scrabble, Twister, Monopoly, other types like that," She thought back to the times she and Severus had played these games together at her home. It was hard to say if playing the games was more fun or hearing her sister whining about them playing the games at their home. Either way they both enjoyed seeing Petunia upset.  
"Let's go inside to see." James headed for the door walking right in as the door slid to the right side. He was followed by his best mate who was also looking impressed.  
"Cool magic doors." Sirius grinned looking at them.  
"Electric doors," Lily responded but they ignored that figuring it was the magic term Muggles used. They walked inside. They looked over at some teens playing in front of what Lily had called TVs but taller. They were holding small things with buttons in their hands and laughing at the screens picture that kept moving around very quick with a lot of smoke and what appeared to be odd wands firing spells at large monsters. They at least did recognize some swords that were used in some of the action that still left them baffled. Sirius moved closer to see that the small person was dressed in very little with a Muggles type weapon that seemed as big as she was.  
"What is that?" Sirius asked the young man who he figured was his age. The guy turned to give him a look of disbelief. "Seriously dude, you haven't played Saints Row two before, mate you are missing out." he laughed going back to his game. Sirius wondered what kind of play had these type of women they were very impressive and he liked their small outfits.

James had wandered over to where several were sitting around a large table with cards. He was proud of himself to know what cards were and wondered if they were exploding snap cards that he used in his card games. He looked curiously at the cards. They made absolutely no sense to him. They had pictures of dragons and men dressed in armor. They had plants and other things he couldn't figure out what they were. He did recognize the one word Magic, but the rest the Gathering he figured was why these guys were all sitting around the table. He had no idea what magic made them gather here and watching was not helping him figure it out. He did wonder what they were talking about since it made even less sense to him.

He watched for a while trying to understand it but gave up and wandering over to Lily. "Whacha looking at?"  
"Hmm Monopoly games but there is so… many types, there is Star Wars. I had no idea they made it a monopoly game but I do recognized it since I went to see the movie with Alice and Mary. but these others. Like Dogs or cats and what is Simpsons?" she was looking very puzzled. "They even have a chocolate one." She picked up the box to look it over.

"They even have London; do you think they have Hogwarts?" He asked eagerly looking over the large selection.

"Seriously James the Muggles don't know about it." She grinned at him still eagerly looking at the boxes.

"I'm the Sirius one here Evans." Sirius had snuck up behind her whispering in her ear.

Lily leaped up to land on his toes. Sirius groaned in pain.

"You did that on purpose." He accused her.

"Prove it; you're the one scaring me." She giggled walking off. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

The three found Remus and Peter looking at a shelf full of boxes that said Munchkins. They were debating what these were and if they were actually dwarfs since they seemed kind of dwarf like and had weapons in their hands.

When none of them could come up with anything specific they decided it was time to leave this store and continue to explore. They decided to cross the street and see what was on the other side. Once there they saw something they all liked. Chocolates. They went right in to see the different kinds of chocolates. Lily was drawn to some creams. She asked the girl working there how much were the chocolate truffles.

"They are fifty a pound."  
Lily gasped at the idea of any candy costing that much per pound. She looked at the small piece and figured it would cost over two dollars for one small piece she could eat in one bite.

She walked over to James and Remus looking at the candy bars in gold wrappings.

"Find anything you like Lil?" James asked her slipping his arm around her waist.

"Always but even the Muggle money I do have is not enough for this."

"I can buy it for you." James reached into his pocket pulling out some gold.

"Not with that sweetheart come on let's go." She led him to the door. They stood outside looking around while waiting for the others. While they waited for the others they did some people watching?

They saw a woman with brown bushy hair heading their way. She was dressed very nicely and seemed to be talking to her self. They stepped back from the woman in case she was as crazy as some other the others they saw talking to themselves.

The woman glanced at them while walking then stopped looking at them in wonder.

"Harry?" She said sounding puzzled.

The two teens looked at each other before looking back at her.  
"Who?" James asked curiously.

"You look like Harry my friend but, he's thirty-two now and you look like a teenager but he has three small kids," She shook her head speaking in wonder. "This is so weird." She started pushing buttons and what looked to Lily like some kid toy that she had no idea how it worked or what the point of it was.

James and Lily were worried about her state of mind so quietly moved away from her. James waved to Sirius, Remus and Peter who were still in the chocolate shop.

"Come on you guys." He hissed at them. The three turned to him before looking back at the cashier. "Thanks beautiful." Sirius grinned with a wink taking a bag of chocolates from her. Remus chuckled following him out with Peter who was eyeing the bag eagerly.

"Hurry guys," James hissed again before looking at the strange bushy brown hair woman.

The other three looked at her in wonder.

"Nice looking lady." Remus mentions, the five of them walking off down the street. Sirius was still eyeing her when they turned a corner. James and Lily felt relieved to leave her behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next place that caught their attention was not the sight but the smell.  
"Wow what is that it smells fantastic." Sirius made an "hmmm" sound.

"I would say this restaurant, it does smell yummy." Lily looked to see it was an Italian restaurant.

"I doubt we have enough Muggle money for this." Remus commented looking disappointed they couldn't go there.

"I'll just apperate to Gringotts and exchange some gold for Muggle money." Sirius told them pleased. "I have enough gold to get enough Muggle money to feed us here."

They looked around at each other looking pleased with the idea. After all they were getting quite hungry now.

"Go for it." James told him.

"Prongs come with me you know you want to." Sirius laughed turning on the spot.

James grinned watching a few Muggles do some double takes. "Ok we'll be right back why not get a table for us." He gave Lily a kiss before turning on the spot to follow after Sirius. They watched with amusement as other Muggles seem to look at the spot James had disappeared from then shaking their heads as though wondering what kind of things they were imaging.

"They sure do like to pretend not seeing what they did see," Remus commented.

Lily laughed at this, "Reminds me of my sister." She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "We need to stop by Private drive to see what my dear sister looks like."

Remus laughed pleased about this since she had told him about her sister many times while they were patrolling the corridors at night. They chatted for a while waiting for the other two to show back up. Peter listened avidly since he admires the two with him as much as the two who left.

James popped outside the steps to Gringotts where Sirius was waiting for him.

"Hey Padfoot." James greeted him.

"Hi Prongs I knew you'd follow." He smirked at his best mate.

"Of course you did, so let's go in I'm starved." James marched up the steps into the goblin ran bank.

Sirius walked up to a goblin that was not busy with some wizards. "Hey I need some Muggle money." He placed five gold galleons onto the counter.

The goblin looked at it with complete boredom before counting out many bills for him.

"Come on Albus hurry up."

The two teens turned to see who was speaking to their headmaster but saw no one they knew just a little boy with messy black hair running to catch up to a man leaving the bank. Hishair looked the same as the boy.

"We must have misheard, no way you can miss Dumbledore and all his long hair and beard." James mention. Sirius nodded agreement before turning around to collect his money.  
"Alright let's go eat." The two left the bank to Apperate back to where they had left Lily, Remus and Peter.

They grinned seeing each other "How much did you get?" Lily asked curiously what the exchange rate would be now. Sirius shrugged he had not even bothered to count it out since Muggle money was so odd. He gave it to Lily who counted it and felt her eyes widen. "Wow how much did you give them?" She asked stunned.

"Five galleons why?" he was wondering if it had been a good deal now.  
"I might have to exchange some gold myself." She turned heading into the restaurant. He felt it must have been very good deal. Once inside they saw a handsome young man who greeted them all warmly and led them to a table.

After looking at the menu Lily asked their waiter a question. "What is endless pasta bowl?" She knew she didn't recognize this place and wondered how long it had been in business.

"It's just that you get your first serving then as many as you can eat after that. You can also have salad or soup which is also endless refills and endless breadsticks."  
They all looked very impressed with this idea so all ordered that for dinner.

They left the restaurant very full and very pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I so need to walk, I ate way too much." Lily said feeling beyond full. She looked at the two large bags they had of leftovers. "I can't believe how much we have left over to take with us,"  
"I know, I'm seriously stuff but those breadsticks smell wonderful." Peter exclaimed eagerly looking into the bag that had five containers of pasta, two bags full of breadsticks and another container with the salad the last two had soup in them.

"When we get back to our time we need to find them and go there again." James told them eagerly thinking of finding this place again.

"I know," Sirius chuckled, "It may even be us who suggest they have the endless pasta bowls."  
"That'd be a laugh." Remus also chuckled pleased with such a full belly. They were all thinking happily about eating there again.

Walking down the street they continue to see people talking into little metal boxes of different shapes and colors.  
"I sure wish I knew what those things are." Lily commented looking at a sparkly purple one in a teen girl's hand.

"They sure are popular." James commented seeing two other people with them, one silver one black.

"We should find a phone booth and look up some friends see what they look like." Lily started looking eagerly around for a phone booth.  
"Sure that'll be fun, maybe we can even see ourselves." James told her.

"Oh I know lets see what your sister looks like." Remus chuckled evilly. They all laughed and agreed to go to her last known address. Peter latched onto Remus for side along apperation. They appeared in the middle of the quiet street, only five houses away from Petunia's home. "Think she still lives there?" Lily asked them as they headed down the street.

"Hey isn't that Figgy?" Remus pointed out an older woman walking down the opposite side of the street toward them her large carpet bag swinging wildly on her arm.

"It sure is, she sure has aged huh." Sirius looked surprised to see how old she seemed to be.

"She looks like a crazy cat lady." Lily whispered so she wouldn't hear them as they all watched her walking by. They all jumped when a loud pop was heard near by. They all looked around to see who had apperated in this quite Muggle Street. It did not take long to see who it was.

"Mundungus, woooo he is old looking." Sirius chuckled watching the mangy old thief walking toward Arabella Figg. They watched as the two walked toward each other wondering what they would say to each other. What they did not expect was the two to embrace and kiss each other passionately.

"I do did not need to see that." Lily felt her stomach turn watching them. "I am so leaving." She turned to walk down the street. Remus had joined her not wanting to watch the two very unlikely couple snog.

Sirius was watching them a small chuckle leaving him.

"I don't know mate, maybe there is something about him no one knew about."  
James looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Like what, everyone knows he stinks and will steal anything not nailed down."  
"He'd just steal the nails too." Peter added with a chuckle.

The other two laughed in agreement. They turned leaving the two to enjoy each other. They hurried to catch up to the others.

Lily and Remus were discussing her sister. They had just reached the house that she had lived in when she first married Vernon.

They stood watching the house hoping to see a glimpse of her. So far nothing was going on.

"Maybe no ones home?" James suggested growing weary of watching the house.

"Maybe Wormy can go up to the door and ring it and talk with her."  
"What would he say Padfoot? Hi I'm from the past wanted to see how old you aged?" Remus chuckled at the idea. Sirius looked delighted with the idea.

"It'd be entertaining at least." Lily added with her own smirk.

"She'd probably recognize Lily standing here though." James pointed out to them since they are sisters.

Before more could be said a car drove up to stop by them. They moved back a little bit watching as a large blonde man got out of the car.

"By Duds, see ya." A skinny ratty looking man said with a wave of his bony hand. "See ya Piers." He waved back with a smile. He turned to see the five teens.

"Hello, were you looking for me or…Harry?" Dudley asked wondering who these five strangers were.

"Harry?" James asked curiously.

"My cousin, he no longer lives with me. Its just me and mum now since dad left."  
Lily looked surprised by that. "Why did he leave?" She asked feeling bad for her sister.

"Oh the moron hit a big lotto and said he was trading mum in for a younger model and went to live with her. He at least paid for the house and mum gets some money each month from the divorce to live on."

"I'm sorry Dudley," Lily told him truly feeling sorry for the two of them.

"Its ok, without him here, I was able to get to know my cousin better. Did you know it was Harry Potter day today?" He started shuffling in his pocket. Lily couldn't help but notice her nephew worked at a fast food place. Nothing on his name tag even indicated he was a manager either just a lowly employee.

Here it is.` He found it and handed it to Lily. She seemed generally concern for them. He didn't know why but he liked her. Lily took the folded up paper that looked like the Daily Prophet. "Thank you," her head turned at the sound of a woman calling out. "Dudley dearest."

She felt her jaw drop at the sight of her sister. She knew she should only be fifty-four now but the woman at the door looked twenty years older. The four guys with her looked just as stunned.

"Coming mum," He yelled to her. "Sorry mum worries about me, but she's done a good job taking care of me." He looked rather sheepish saying this. "Bye," He waved his meaty hand at them before heading to the house.

He didn't want to tell the pretty girl that his father's desire to not a have a nampy bampy son led to having one that was not able to get a better job then flipping hamburgers.

They watched him walking away feeling rather bad for her sister and nephew.

"That stupid whale leaving her for some young idiot." She started to walk away opening the paper. She stopped dead in her tracks. "No way, oh wow."  
The four boys hurried to her side to see what was so interesting.

"Harry Potter day," James said grinning brightly at the man whose face looked just like his but older.

Sirius took the paper from Lily frowning at the rest of the headline.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No freaking way," Sirius shouted loudly. The others bunched up close to see what he was reading.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape day?" James chocked out in horror. "What is that slimy git doing with a day that is with my son?" they all figured it had to be James son since he looked just like him.

"It must have been something really big for both of them to have a day." Lily told him feeling pleased that her past friend had done something good with his life instead of being a Death Eater.  
"So read the article already." Remus gripe taking the paper from Sirius. Remus started to read out loud to them.

"The boy who lived, the chosen one. There is so much that can be said for this wonder child." He looked over at James feeling very impressed with his son. "You all know what he has done. You all know his loyalty to Severus Snape who helped to bring down the Dark Lord. He-who-must-not-be-named." Remus looked quite stunned. He was not even able to look at James now.

"I don't get it." Peter said softly curiously looking to Remus to explain it all to him. They all ignored him for now.

"Two very brave men, doing so much to bring the peace we've had now known since nineteen ninety-eight." Lily read out loud to them since Remus was stunned into silence.

"They defeated Voldermort together?" Lily was very impressed and quite pleased by this.

"But why would my son work with him and not me?" James felt very disappointed now.

No one had an answer for that though. "Why don't we find the phone booth and look up Alice. She could tell us without being to suspicious of us." Lily told them remembering how absolutely trusting the girl was in school.

They started walking looking for the glass and metal box that Lily described to them.

"Oh look there is a grocery store they'll have it." The five of them marched over to the store. Lily found the two phone booths that were no longer enclosed but very open. She grabbed up the plastic covering of the phone book only to find the book was not there. She looked thoughtful for several minutes and begun digging in her pockets. She found Muggle change and slipped a, dine into the phone booth. She waited for the operator to ask her for the number or name of the person she is calling. Instead she got a person who sounded very dead. "You need to deposit the correct change of a dollar or use a debit or credit card."

Lily was looking puzzled wondering how much change it was and what was a debit card. She knew what a credit card was but she didn't have one. It was not something that would be used at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. "I just get some recording no accrual person to speak to." She hung it up wondering what to do now.

"Let's go into the store maybe they have it in there?" James suggested since he had no idea what else to do.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily walked with the four boys into the grocery store. She was very surprised looking around at how large the store was. They walked down the aisle looking at the different things.

"Hey when did Sugar Crisp become super golden crisp?" She looked at the box with the picture of the Sugar Bear on it. She found a box called Kashi and wondered over it as well. "These are just weird."  
"What is a Power bar or a cliff bar?" Remus asked handing her several packages.

"I have no idea, I never heard of them." She looked at them before handing them back to him. "Other things in here I never heard of too." She walked on with them following after her.

"So where do we find the book your looking for?" Sirius asked checking out a couple of girls walking the opposite way. "Hold that thought." He told them watching the girls giggle at him.

They all shook their heads since they were quite use to Sirius meeting new girls.

They turned a corner and saw a large sign above a desk that read. Customer service.

"Oooh that should help." Lily hurried over to the help desk. "Hi I'm looking for a phone book do you have one?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Yes we do," The dark brown hair woman told her reaching under the counter to bring out a very large phone book.

"Thank you," Lily went right to looking in the L section for Longbottom. The three boys watched eagerly with her.

"Five Longbottoms but none of them are Alice and Frank." Lily made a pouting face.

At this time Sirius joined them grinning pleased. "Hey Lils tell me what are these?"  
Lily took the paper he had in his hands. "They told me to tweet them?" He was completely baffled

"Tweet as in a bird call?" Lily looked at the paper. "Well I recognize the phone numbers but, I have no idea what cutiebaby an enclosed A, a period and hot mail is?" she looked even more confused trying to make head or tails of this facebook or twitter thing.

"Thanks for looking I was wondering if they were speaking some foreign language or something."

"They must be." She told him sadly. "We also didn't find Alice or Frank Longbottom."

Before Sirius could reply the woman behind the counter spoke up. "Your looking for the Longbottoms, do you know Neville or his wife?" She asked them since she rarely finds witches and wizards in here.

"Well kinda do you know where Alice and Frank are?"  
"Oh sure they are at St Mungos." She told them with a sad smile. "I went to school with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." She added to sound more impressive.  
"If you went to school with them why are you working in a Muggle store?" Lily asked since it seemed to be an odd place for a witch to work at.

"Ah that's my ex-boyfriends fault." She said sticking her bottom lip out. "I was so sure after school that he'd marry me but no he turned around and married some prat two years younger then us."  
"So you lost your magic?" Remus asked softly so as to not sound harsh. He had heard of that happening with witches and wizard who are weak minded and weak spirit.

"Yeah I did. I had asked McGonagall to let me work there after my parents kicked me out but she told me I wouldn't be able to teach if I couldn't use magic. So then she told me if I got enough experience working with Muggles I could teach that class. So I've been here working hard to learn and I found I really like it so far." She smiled feeling pleased to meet some wizards. "Oh I'm Pansy Parkingsno, it's really nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." Sirius spoke up first. He knew they would recognize that surname since it was a pureblood name. Before more could be said another couple came up to the desk to get some help. The five moved away, from the couple and pansy to look around at the store and things inside, they stood looking at two very odd things. "Hey here is Facebook?" Sirius exclaimed in happiness. He had picked up what looked like to Lily a credit card. "So that's Facebook weird?" She held it wondering how it was a face and book combined. She looked around at the other card like things with the large box like thing on wheels with many things hanging on all four of the side. "itunes?" she scrunched her nose wondering once more what it meant.  
"What is Wii?" he pronounce it with a I sound. Remus looked at the others to see if it made any sense to them.

"What is this Xbox" James picked one up. "Its not even a box or a X." They were all picking them up and looking at them curiously.

Lily was feeling hopelessly loss with these so moved onto the next large box display. "Movies, lots of them. But what are DVD and Bluray?" She held the small almost flat container. "There is a movie in here?" she turned it around several times trying to figure out where it was.

"No idea only movie I ever saw was the one you took me to over the summer about some shark eating people." James told her smiling pleased to show he remembered things.

"Yeah that was fun." She put down the movie about three idiots. She looked around not recognizing most of the movies listed here. "Let's just go to St Mungos."  
They all agreed and started to look for the exit. When they found it the noticed a line up at a large red display that said Redbox.

"Why are people lining up to see a red box?" Remus asked the group in general hoping someone could make sense of it.

They all shook their heads feeling very lost with the antics of today's Muggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all apperated, to St Mungos with Peter holding onto James arm this time. They landed in the alley close by and walked over to the entrance with the mannequin waiting to let people enter.

"Hey we want to visit some friends working here." Remus told the mannequin who winked at them with a nod of her head.

"Don't bother they are never open and the clothes are so out of date." An elderly woman told them walking by.

They grinned since they didn't think the seventies dress was that out of date. They headed inside the entrance to the hospital for the magically inclined. Once of course the elderly woman was gone around the corner.

They walked over to the help desk where a middle aged blonde witch was working. "I, I mean we want to see Frank and Alice Longbottom." James told her with a cheeky grin.

"Of course you do, seventh floor brain damage ward." She seemed positively bored with her job. They waved half heartily heading for the stairs. They climbed to the top of the stairs and looked through the window. "I wonder why they work here?" Lily commented pushing open the door to see where they might be.

"Fans." Lily jumped back in surprised at the male voice shouting in her ear.

"Er what.. umm er Gilderoy Lockhart?" Lily whispered in surprise once more seeing the boy who was so big headed always bragging about things he has done and what he will be doing. The four boys gathered around her looking equally stunned to see this boy all grown up and looking very gormlessly.

"Ah, ah, ah Gilderoy, no leaving here." A healer came over to them taking Lockhart's hand in her own. "He is such a lamb. I was sure with him wanting to give out autographs it meant he was getting better but alas he has not shown anymore improvement." She gave his cheek a squeeze.  
"They are my fans they want to see me and get my autograph." He said very happily nodding his head. "This is Harry Potter; he is a big fan of mine." Lockhart pointed to James who looked alarmed that any son of his would ever be a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I'm not Harry Potter; I'm just here to see Frank Longbottom." He added before the healer could think otherwise.

"It's alright dear; he calls most people Harry Potter. He taught him in school you know." She sounded like a pleased parent. "I am sure Mr. Potter thinks highly of him."  
James didn't look convinced about this, but went on to ask once more about Frank.  
"Oh the end beds there by the window." She pointed to the end of the corridor where a curtain was drawn to keep it a little more private. "Won't we be disturbing them if…?" He waved a hand figuring Frank was taking care of some patience behind the curtain.  
"Oh no your fine, go on the curtain was never moved back after the last visitor." She told them tucking Lockhart into his bed and giving him many pictures of himself. He went right to work signing them with gusto. "My fans need me; I can sign more then one at a time."  
They walked away from him not really interested why he was here but exchanging gold for the bet they had made that one day he would be here.  
Lily peeked around the curtain then gasped in horror. Frank and Alice didn't work here they were patience here. The four boys also looked around at them and gasp in shock.  
"Oh Alice what happened?" Lily asked moving closer to her friend. She was stunned to see their friends. "She looks so old, she's only," Lily thought for a second. "Fifty-two now and she looks twenty or more years older then that?" Lily felt sick at the idea.  
"What happened to them, why are they here" Remus pulled a chair over sitting down.  
"Hi Frank," Sirius went for sounding as though their friends were not in the mental ward. They felt sick to their stomach watching them just smile blankly at them.  
"Miss," James called out moving the curtain to the side. "Can you tell us what happened?" James wanted to know what could have sent them here and was there a way to fix it.  
The healer walked over to the five youngsters. "What was that?" She asked curiously.  
"Why are they here what happened to them?" James waved his hand at his friends.  
"Oh that, yes I know Mr. Longbottom doesn't talk about it, but of course as a baby when it happened he doesn't remember any of it but he does visit all the time. He brings his mum Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, she just loves it. He confided in me once that he never tosses out the wrappers she gives him each Christmas. He is such a lamb. He works at the school and owns the Leaky Cauldron now along with his wife." She looks very proud.  
"Wow that is quite interesting," Remus tells her before Peter could say something stupid.  
"So what happen to his parents?" Sirius asked her hoping she'd stay on topic.  
"Oh that happened after Harry Potter vanquished the dark lord."  
The group looked stunned then James looked very puffed up with pride.  
"We all thought we were safe now but then that darn Bellatrix LaStrange, her husband, brother in law and Barty Crouch Jr went and found these two and used the Cruciatus Curse on them until they became a permanent residence here." She shook her head sadly while they just looked at her in horror.  
"Barty's a permanent patient here as well." She looked over at a bed with a middle age man laying on the bed looking at nothing. "Dementors kiss, back when Harry was in his fourth year and was apart of the Tri-wizard tournament. He won it of course and when that nasty man tried to kill him he was saved by Severus such a wonderful man." She smiled at this while the others looked on in surprise.  
"The Tri-wizard tournament wow." James looked very impressed.  
"But why would Barty want to kill Harry?" Lily asked feeling worried for Harry Potter. She knew looking at his picture he had her eyes. She figured that she must have married James and they had a son together. She could see it too and was quite pleased with the idea.  
"The vile nasty man is a Death Eater, of course. Oooh I so remember that day of the last challenge. I was a second year and so in love with Harry, he was so wonderful." She looked very pleased before she scowled. "That horrible, horrible man. Unfortunately we have to keep him well. I myself would let him starve and die then take up a bed here."  
The others were having a hard time not shouting they'd do the same thing.  
"I guess we should go now." Sirius told them looking sadly at Frank and Alice. Lily gave them both hugs wishing she could do more for them,  
"Bye Lily," Alice whispered smiling softly. Lily turned to her friend looking stunned to hear her say her name, the healer was immediately there checking her with a happy face exclaiming in happiness. "She said something this is a first oh maybe they have a real chance now."  
Lily smiled pleased thinking that maybe they did.  
The boys all gave Lily some hugs before they walked from the ward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walked out of St Mungos into the Muggle world. They all stood looking up and down the street. "So now what?" Remus asked still feeling a bit overwhelmed seeing two of their friends in the mental ward and all because they were tortured.

"No idea, I wish I could learn more about Harry." Lily replied. James smiled at her, she some how knew he was her son without anyone telling them. After all the pictures were black and white but the shape of his eyes were all Lily's He was betting they were a vibrant green.

"Same here, he's our son and we know so little about him, like why was this day named his day, that reporter for the Prophet was so vague like everyone already knew so why go into details."

"Maybe we can look us up, we already know were here and we can ask our old selves what had been going on here." Sirius explains thinking it was a great idea.

"You don't think it'll interfere too much with the future or us?" Remus asked softly looking at his best mate.

"Nah, if that was going to happen it'd have happen already and so far we are all alive and well here."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Well let's go to Diagon Alley and see what we can find out."  
Lily was looking very thoughtful. "So how do we do it, just ask around?"  
"That or maybe just look for our older selves or listen to what others are saying about Harry and listen into their conversations."  
"Sounds odd but let's do it." Lily agreed walking in a different direction.

"Why not just Apperate? Remus asked curiously.

She turned giving him a look that said really you need to ask?

The other boys looked just as curious as Remus. "Because guys its getting later in the day and there are more Muggles about, we can't just disappear from here to reappear there, it'd freak them out." She explains patiently.

"Ah I see," Remus looked around at all the Muggles walking by them. He had to admit there were a lot more of them. James and Sirius were also looking around them. "Nice legs." Sirius mumbled eyeing a woman walking down the street in a nice dress suit. James chuckled knowing his best friend was a legs man.

"Lead on my dear wife one day." James told her slipping his arm around her waist.

"You think so huh," she raised one eyebrow up at him.  
"We obviously have a son together so yes." James kissed her cheek. "I have to make an honest woman of you."  
Lily laughed at this, "I'll have my hands full making an honest man of you." She replied. Sirius and Remus were chuckling behind them. Peter was trailing behind them all, busy doing something he knew they would be displeased about but he couldn't resist.

They walked down a few different streets to see other things now.

"Hey a, bikini coffee shop." Peter pointed out to them.

"No way man didn't you see that thing on the TV it had a hairy chest man in a bikini, I have no desire to see that in person." Sirius told him a look of disgust on his face.

Peter looked disappointed at this.

"I'll go look, wait here." Lily hurried across the street to the small coffee shop. She made it to the window to see a menu on it. Only thing she recognized was hot cocoa. She was stunned to see a large chest young woman in a very small bikini.

"Hi can I get a hot chocolate?" She asked taking out the dollars she had from Sirius since he had her pay the bill when they bought lunch. "Thanks," She took her drink and hurried back across the street. "Your right a hairy chest man in a bikini top, nothing interesting, good hot chocolate though." She handed her cup around leading the guys away from the coffee shop. They all shrugged not doubting her which made her very glad. They walked on to see a very large building with a sign talking about them being toys.

"Why is the R backwards in its name?" Remus asked following the others inside. Peter grinned stuffing bags into a garbage can. He hurried to follow them into the store.

Lily made to answer then stop since she was clueless about the R as well.

"Wow what a top store." Sirius eyes had lit up like a little boy on Christmas. They all started walking down different aisles to see all the toys.

"Why didn't they have this when I was little?" Lily was looking at an electric Barbie car for small children to ride in.

"I didn't know Muggles had such cool things for their kids." James was grinning at some games. "So is this a Wii?" James asked once again mispronouncing it so it sounded like why instead.

A small kid laughed at him. "Why, how funny it's pronounced Wii," he told James saying it with an E sound.

James looked at him in surprised. "So what are the cards for?" He asked since he felt the kid wouldn't blab to anyone.

"What cards?" The brown hair kid asked using something in his hands that was also baffling to James.

"We saw them in the store with the name on it and others like it like Amazon or facebook."  
The kid nodded, "Those are prepaid cards to buy things on the net, you know like games, lives, gold what ever."  
"Oh I see," He clearly did not but didn't want to say so. "So what are you doing?" He was very curious about all these Muggle things. "I tweeted and now I'm posting on facebook this conversation. No one will believe me but it's too funny to not share."

"You're sharing this, how?" James felt very baffled by all of this.

The kid laughed even more. "Man your killing me here, I have to tell others. I'm going to go to W. O. W and Runescape I gotta tell me friend there too." He walked off laughing hard. James watched him still puzzled.

"James come and see this." Sirius shouted from across the store. "Hurry"

Several gave him dirty looks while one mumbled. "Shouldn't be out without a keeper."  
"I'm a keeper, so no worries." Remus told the woman since he is the keeper for the Gryffindor Quiddich team. She just gave him a condescending look before walking off.

James and Lily hurried to him to see him down an aisle full of cars.

"Transformer, that is what that Hybrid is a transformer." He held up the cars to show off the cars that changed into robots.

"Here is my favorite, this motorcycle changes into the coolest looking dude."

"Wow, I wonder what that hybrid looks like when it changes." James took several of the cars looking at them in wonder. While they were exclaiming over the transformers Peter hurried over to them.  
"Guys come see hurry it's so cool." Peter grabbed Sirius and Remus's hands yanking them off down the aisle to the end. He turned left hurrying to the next two aisles where he turned down that one. He stopped about half way down where a man about thirty was standing holding some packages with ponies in them. Another man was there but a lot younger they figured in his mid twenties.

"These guys are Bronies they were telling me all about it." Peter told them happily. "I want to be a Brony too."

Lily and James had caught up at this time and were looking just as puzzled.

"I'll fill you in and if you want I have several episodes on my tablet you can watch." He started to tell them what a Brony was and brought up a movie for them to watch. They were all very fascinated with the small flat TV. They then became very fascinated with the show.

"So is this why you have ears and a tail?" James asked the younger man.  
"Yup along with my belt, and T-shirt, I had gotten the ears and tail at the Brony convention in Seattle, we all had a great time there."

"So why are you in London?" Lily asked just as curious.  
"Convention here this weekend. I got here early to do some sight-seeing." He told them. He had picked out several things along with the other man.

"I like that orange one best." James decided when the show ended.

"I like that pink one she was crazy fun." Sirius told them laughing happily.

"I liked the yellow one she is shy like me." Peter grinned pleased.

"That she is mate." James slapped him gently on the back.

"I can't decide they were all so cool and fun in different ways." Lily was now looking at the toys trying to decide.

"I liked Twilight Sparkle, she was studious but fun." Remus grinned pleased.

The group all started discussing the attribute of each pony. When they left they all gave a hoof bump to each other.

"Are we Bronies now?" Sirius asked curiously while they walked down the street.

"You have a Pinkie Pie in your hand that you bought so yes you're a Brony." Lily pointed out to him. Sirius grinned pleased. James held up his Applejack in his hand while Peter had a FlutterShy and Remus had a Twilight Sparkle. Lily had gotten the Rareity and Rainbow Dash.

"I guess your right since I also got these." Sirius replied showing he had all six of them. "I couldn't help it they are all so cool." They all laughed showing they too all had a complete set.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The walk down the street took them past a very large hotel with a sign welcoming the My Little Pony fans. They watched in amazement at the fans dressed in pony costumes all talking happily to each other. "Wow they sure are a friendly bunch." They smiled and waved at others and gave a hoof bump to a few walking by them. "Looks like many had gotten here early as well." James commented looking back before they turned a corner. They kept walking until they came to the shabby store front of the Leaky Cauldron. They all entered looking around pleased to see it was still doing well with, witches, wizards, hags, trolls and assortment of others. They headed to the brick wall to enter the alley with the shops when a voice stopped them.

"I knew it."

They all turned to see who was speaking and if it was directed at them. They looked surprised to see the bushy brown hair woman smiling at them. She had two small children one red hair the other brown hair with her now though.

"This is Hugo and Rose." She smiled lovingly at her two kids. She looked back at them. "I'm Hermione Weasley." She held her hand out to them. They all took turns shaking her hand looking puzzled by her. They knew she was too young to have gone to school with them but for some reason she out of all the people they had seen in this time had no idea who they were. She did know or at least knew they were wizards and a witch.

"You don't look like a Weasley you have brown hair?" Peter pointed out to her. She laughed happily. "I'm Weasley by marriage, come on let's go out and talk." She tapped the brick wall with her wand so it opened up for them. "We can get ice cream, at the Twilight Ice cream shop." Hermione told them leading them down the cobble road. Remus pulled his Twilight Sparkle pony from his pocket smiling pleased with the idea of an ice cream shop with the same name.

"What about Florean Fortescue, he has the best?" Lily told her wondering why anyone would go else where.

"Oh he sure did, I loved going there with Harry and Ron." She looked at them sadly and wishfully.

"You know Harry Potter?" James asked excited. He didn't bother to think that it might be a different Harry. She didn't bother telling him that it wasn't the one he was asking about.

"Yes I do, we're the best of friends have been since our first year at Hogwarts."

"You're a witch then?" Peter gasped in amazement. The others all rolled their eyes at his naïveté. She smiled pleased with the other four and was doing her best to over look what Peter did as an adult. She was now leading them into a nice looking shop with stars twinkling around the building. The coloring was that of a night sky just between dark and light it was very beautiful.

"Where is Florean Fortescue?" Sirius asked looking around the shop that had been quite different.

"Sadly Death Eaters got to him back in ninety-six, it wasn't until about twenty five give or take some that his body was found in the woods in Albania." She shook her head sadly at this the others just looked at her stunned that this had happened.

"But how? why? I don't, get it?" Remus asked her taking a seat by the little girl he was not sure about her age but figured she was around five. "Hi Rose," He said kindly to her she turned pink faced and looked down at her lap. Remus wondered what he did wrong.

"Well the theory is that Voldermort had learned that he had helped Harry back in his third year and well that moron Voldermort always seemed to take offense to anyone who was nice to Harry." She waved her wand for a high chair for her three year old boy Hugo. She gave her wand another wave to have a bib appear around his neck.

"You like doing silent spells all the time?" Lily asked very curious. Hermione smiled at her. "Yes very much, it's so much simpler to just think it and I hope the kids will one day be very good at it as well. My husband is horrible at them." She shook her head amused. She knew Ron was not the most talented of the Weasley kids. Luckily for him she did not marry him for his talents or brains.

"So tell me what are you five doing in the future?" Hermione asked looking at each of them with an expression that meant she expected answers and truthful ones at that.

"Well, I had come upon a time turner and we figured it'd be fun to see the future and what it looked like and maybe see what we look like as well."

"I want to know why is it Harry Potter day?" James asked since his curiosity was killing him to find out.

"Severus Snape day, as well." Hermione told him incase they had not learn of that.

"Yes that too." Lily replied smiling. She felt very proud of him.

"Not really," James gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Not interested." Sirius told the pretty woman. Lily gave them a dirty look.

"Fine we can learn about that grease snot too." Sirius grumped. "I better have a day named after me."  
James nodded agreement. Lily coughed looking back to see Hermione looking sadly amused. She wondered about that look but she changed her facial expression quickly.

"So today is the second time that Harry vanquished the Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort. The first was….. well that really doesn't matter since its your time and I rather not mess it up and have Harry not born or not vanquish him or something." She chuckled thinking how Harry would flip to meet his parents right now.

"So he and professor Snape were the reasons that Voldermort is gone."  
"Professor Snape?" Lily asked surprised that her past friend was a teacher.

"Yes he taught potions then Defense Against the Dark Arts and then was headmaster at school." Hermione told them wondering if she should tell them he was also now dead along with them. She would love to have Teddy come here and meet his father; he was such a little thing when Remus had died valiantly defending the school with his wife Nymphadora. She looked down at her cell phone with a frown trying to decide if she should ask them to come here or not.

"What is that thing, we've seen so many but they make no sense at all." Lily ask wondering why she was frowning at it.  
"Oh it's my phone, I was trying to decide if I should call a couple of people or not."

"That's a phone?" Lily asked. The boys had no idea since it was obviously a Muggle thing.

"Yes a lot more advanced then phones from your time. I can take pictures and send them or text message others or play games on it. Right now I have Candy crush, pet rescue and some others. I can check my email, facebook, twitter or just search the web." She told them. They all looked completely baffled by this. "Here group together." She told them smiling pleased with the idea of a picture of them all young and care free. She took the picture then showed it to them.

"Wow and this can do all that and talk to someone." James asked curiously. "Although none of it made any sense to me." He laughed. "I did understand the picture part of it."

"Sorry at this time people take all of this for granted." Hermione apologized.

"I have a broom stick." Rose told them since she was feeling bored.

This caught the boy's attention instantly. "What kind do you have?" James asked kindly.

She looked puzzled by this. Hermione laughed. "It's a Jr. Firebolt." She told them.

"Never heard of it." Sirius told her looking puzzled.

Rose frowned at him, "Its super fast." She told them with a large grin on her face.

While the boys listened to the small girl talk about her broom Lily turned her attention to her mother.

"So Harry is our son, where does he live, where do we live. I promise we won't interfere with ourselves at this time." She was eager to see what she looked like at age fifty-two.

Hermione looked very upset at this and started to type on her phone.

Lily frowned wondering if there was a reason she didn't want for them to see themselves at this time. She hoped she wasn't that hideous looking.

She was ready to ask her when Hermione handed her the phone. She looked at it and gasped in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lily looked, between Hermione and the four boys, all having fun talking with a little girl, her little brother listening intently to them. She didn't want to alert them to what was going on so she leaned forward so only Hermione could hear her. "What do you mean by this?" Lily asked her holding up the small phone that was very intriguing to her. She had briefly wondered when these were available so she could buy one for herself. Or if she already had one as an adult.  
Hermione leaned forward to whisper to Lily Potter as she thought of her. "I shouldn't have told you that much. I just don't want to have you running around looking for your self."  
"Yes I can see why finding my headstone wouldn't be very fun." Lily grumped.  
Hermione looked apologetic. "I'm sorry if I thought it wouldn't mess with things I'd tell you more about the past but I wouldn't want to ruin the future by telling you and sending you back to the past."  
"And we can't stay here since we have a son that has yet been born in the past." Lily looked sick at heart. "I wish I could at least meet him, that wouldn't ruin anything right?" Lily looked to this young woman for confirmation. She thought that she'd have enjoyed having this woman as a daughter in law.  
"I was just thinking of texting him." Hermione admitted to her.  
"Please do, I'd love to meet him." she asked her. Lily watched as Hermione had taken her phone from Lily's smooth young hand and started to type on it. One thought occurred to Lily. "How does it work with all the magic around here? That has to be electronic….. Some how?" Lily said feeling puzzled.  
"I use a very clever charm to block out the magic so I can use it anywhere." Hermione told her. Lily grinned she loved to see how she had been able to meld the magic and Muggle world together. They all jumped startled when a toy appeared from what looked like no where. Rose gave a happy shout grabbing the toy cat.  
"Where did that come from?" Sirius asked picking up the small plastic cat from her hand. Rose snatched the toy back from his hand. "Mine." She told him looking angrily at him.  
"No problem kiddo." Sirius told her with a wink. Rose giggled pleased. Hermione rolled her eyes. She then gave them an answer that had been making her very proud of her daughter.  
"Oh she has been conjuring up toys lately; it's rather surprising but also amazing." Hermione told them.  
They all agreed with that. ""She is quite the little girl." James told her.  
"So what were you two whispering about?" James asked them. The two females looked at each other then back at James. Neither had thought the males were paying attention to them.  
"It seemed rather intense too." Remus pointed out.  
"So what was it ladies?" Sirius asked with a wink leaning closer to them.  
Hermione saw this and burst out laughing. "Wow I had heard tales about you from Hestia Jones and a few others but I wasn't sure I wanted to believe them but your proving me wrong." she placed her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles. Sirius looked intrigued by this. "So what has my dear Hest said about me, I really need to look her up before we return. How is she doing?" Sirius asked. He had gone on a few dates with her in school.  
Hermione looked unsure how to tell him that she too was dead now so instead told him. "Last time I saw her she was just fine." Which was true, she saw her leaving Grimmauld place in their fifth year and she was very fine and well and talking happily with the others but she had died fighting after that.  
"Good to know. So what is going on Ladies?" Sirius asked. They all looked at what she called a phone when it made some music.  
"Why is it playing music?" Lily asked picking it up.  
"Harry is calling me that is, his ring tone.' She picked it up hitting the button to answer his call.  
"His ring tone what is that Lily?" Remus asked since they were all still trying to figure out some of this Muggle technology.  
Lily gave him a are you kidding me look.  
"What you're a Muggle born?" He said defensively.  
"Yes, but before all of this was around." Lily told him wishing this was around at her time.  
"Ok gang good news." Hermione had set her phone down. James grabbed it up looking at it. "Harry is on his way here to meet all of you… er as kids." Hermione wasn't about to tell them they were all dead at this time. It was hard enough having to tell Lily.  
They sat looking at her with open mouths and big eyes.  
"He is coming here?" James asked letting the phone fall from his hand. He caught it before it hit the ground with his fast Chaser reflexes.  
"Yes and thank you." Hermione took the phone back from him.  
They all started to ask questions of her.  
"When will he be here?"  
"What are ring tones?"  
"Does he have kids too?"  
"Will he bring them if he does?" James asked hearing Lily's question.  
"You are all so… energetic; I see where Harry gets it from." Hermione told them. "So, to answer your questions. He should be here quite soon he was already shopping here when I text him." She looked around in case he was nearby. "Ring tones are things you can set so who ever calls you has a different sound so you know who it is." She grinned. "Ron's is Never again. Harry's is Breath, but they don't know it so please keep it quiet. I have others too but they are Muggle friends. Most of my friends in the magical world don't bother with Muggle technology at all." she shook her head. "I love my owl but a phone call is still faster then she is." She grinned wondering if she lost them. "So anyway yes his kids will be with him, they are out for a day of shopping." she chuckled at this since Harry was such a devoted father. "Anything else." she asked looking at them all. James was busy looking around for his grown son. "Will I know him when I see him?"  
Lily groaned at this. "James remember the paper we got from his cousin he looks just like you." She took his hand in her own squeezing it.  
"I forgot." He told her feeling sheepish.  
"Its ok a lot has gone on since we can here, to look around." She too looked around. "We should get some ice cream, for all of us."  
"I'll help you, can you boys watch them for me?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
"Oh sure no problem." Remus told her grinning.  
"Easy to do." Sirius told her still thinking of Hestia Jones. He wondered if they might have had kids together since they had been quite involved in school.  
James nodded agreement to this while Peter shifted in his seat. Hermione didn't say anything about Peter since it was hard to not hit him upside the head. She vividly remember being tortured inside the Malfoy Manor and Peter going to take care of Harry and Ron in the basement. She knew that Voldermort would not have been back so soon had Peter not gone off and found him too. She really didn't like Peter and his cowardice ways. She though didn't want to upset the others so kept her mouth shut. She had learned to do it with Luna's help.  
Hermione followed after Lily. They went to the counter where a young girl was taking orders.  
"I'll have four chocolate bombs." Hermione told her knowing her two young children and Harry's two eldest would get most of the ice cream every where else instead of in them so why not let it make little splat noises while they ate it. "Also two butter crunch sundaes."  
Lily looked curiously at the ice cream menu. "I'll have… a cherry mixer, a maple beater, a mint lick, a strawberry rash and chocolate bomb as well." She told her feeling unsure what the flavors would be like but figured they couldn't be too bad since she did recognize the first part of them.  
"You must not have had these types before?" Hermione asked taking the four chocolate bombs and the two butter crunch sundaes.  
"Nope never heard of these so I hope they are good." Lily told her taking the five bowls on a tray. They walked out to the patio where they had been sitting to see the four boys doing magic for the two little kids. Rose was clapping her hands yelling happily for more little ponies to prance around the table. Hugo was trying to grab a soap bubble that popped then reform only to pop again. He was laughing happily at it.  
"Ah I think this is who you were hoping to see." Hermione sat down waving her wand for more seats to appear and the table to enlarge. Lily turned to see a young man with a baby in a knapsack around his body and two little boys with him.  
"Oh my, he looks just like you and so does the littlest boy." Lily whispered softly. The four boys turned from their playing to see Harry heading to them.  
"Mmmy… our.. Wow." James spoke at last.  
"Hello," Harry was grinning brightly. "Wow you look so young," he looked around recognizing his parents from pictures and even the other three from life and pictures. He wasn't sure what to say to his parents since he never expected to ever meet them. "Uh mum, dad this is James, Albus and Lily." He took his month old daughter from the baby snuggle he was wearing to carry her. He was thrilled for his parents to meet his children.  
James and Lily looked at each other in shock before they started to cry with happiness. Lily took the baby from him whispering "her hair is like mine. You named her after me."  
Sirius shook his head. "You wuss James, come on crying now." he was though thrilled for his best friend.  
"Padfoot, My son James, his middle name is Sirius after you." Harry told him grinning. Sirius looked at the young man who was the spitting image of his best mate. "You named him after us?" Sirius asked in a tight voice. "Well you are my god father and best mate with my dad, it was… a honor to name him after you two."  
He moved over to Harry giving him a hug. "Thank you," Sirius whispered feeling his heart skip with happiness.  
"Sirius you wuss crying now!" Remus chuckled feeling very happy for them.  
"Shut up," Sirius told him taking his seat again. Lily sat down with her grand daughter. James beside her with James and Albus on his lap. "So you name your second child?" He wanted to remember their names but had gotten so caught up with the eldest named after him he couldn't quite think of the second child's name.  
"His name is Albus, after my headmaster," Harry told him smiling. "His middle name is Severus after the bravest man I ever knew." Harry told him feeling very proud of his former teacher.  
Lily gasped in surprise. The four marauders just sat there staring at him as though he was an alien eating the brains of criminals.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

James tried to speak his mouth opening and closing several times. "But …why…?"  
"Sorry dad, I know your two didn't get along in school. But without his help and loyalties to mum, I'd have never beaten Voldermort." Harry set his kids at the table taking the chocolate bombs ice cream for them. James and Albus went right to eating along with Rose and Hugo.  
The five jumped in surprise when the ice cream made small bleep, blurp and blob noises spitting up chocolate ice cream on the children who all laughed happily.  
"Weird," Remus said then looked back to Harry.  
"So he… helped…" James asked trying to figure out how this Slytherin was any use to anyone. Remus elbowed him in the side.

Harry grinned at Remus, he really liked him and was proud to have known him and learn so much from him.  
"Dad, he gave his life and his memories to me so I could take down Voldermort. He spent years being a spy for Dumbledore, all the while letting Voldermort believe, he was on his side when he was not. He was able to face Voldermort and lie to his face and help Dumbledore and me. He was very brave."  
"Uh wow, that slimy git brave?" Sirius commented. "Owww." He jumped when Lily smacked him on the arm. "That hurt."  
"Good, that guy helped my son and is dead at this time, it's…." Lily had no more words to say she was feeling very proud of Severus at this time. "Remarkable."  
"Sorry it's just hard to think of him that way." Sirius told her thinking that maybe he could lay off the pranking for the rest of the year. After all it was their last year and not much more time left.  
The others nodded agreement to this.  
"So anyway." Remus picked up the bowl of strawberry rash ice cream taking a large bite of it. "This is good." he commented taking several more bites since it seemed easier then talking about Severus and how brave he is or was. James and Sirius picked up the mint lick and the maple beater. Lily grabbed the cherry mixer wondering why Remus was looking like he was breaking out in a rash.  
"You ok Remus?" Lily asked concerned. Harry and Hermione were snickering at this point. James went to take a bite of his mint lick ice cream when it seemed to jump from the bowl licking his cheeks leaving a trail of mint green ice cream on his face. Sirius was surprised when his maple started to beat up the inside of his mouth.  
"What the heck is going on here?" The two boys were looking at their ice cream in amazement. Remus was growing redder in the face.  
Lily took a bite of her cherry ice cream only to have it change flavors several times from cherry to caramel to toffee. She was losing count how many flavors were swirling in her mouth from one bite.  
"The ice cream here is rather fun and interesting so it's a big hit especially with kids." Harry chuckled watching his parents and their friends eat the ice cream he was glad to see Peter getting pelted with chocolate ice cream so most was ending up all over him.  
"So wow this is different." James set his bowl down only to have his ice cream lean over the bowl licking his hands several times.  
"Stop eating Remus your so bright red now your going to look like a advertisement for severe sunburn."  
"What?" Remus looked confused then look at his hand which was a bright glowing red.  
"Strawberry rash, the more you eat the brighter the rash." Hermione explained to them. They all started laughing enjoying this kind of ice cream. Once the laughter died down and the kids were once more eating ice cream making little explosions.

"So anyway, what brought you all here?" Harry asked.  
"Time Turner, obviously." James told him smirking.  
Harry slapped his hand on his forehead. "Walked into that one." He mumbled. Hermione chuckled with a wink to Lily.

The five had pushed their bowls away from them with the mint still trying to lick anyone near it including the other dishes of ice cream which seemed to set off the ice cream to battle each other.  
James, Remus and Sirius placed bets on which dish would win. Harry immediately placed his own bet on his butter crunch which made loud crunching noises as you ate it so you would think you broke all of your teeth.  
"So I am expecting someone to show up soon, I think Remus would like to meet him." Harry told them feeling pleased.  
"Harry you didn't?" Hermione asked waving her wand to clean up the children. James and Albus just pulled the battling ice cream toward themselves so they were once more very messy.  
"Yes I did, what is the point in having a bit of clout with the head person if you don't use it once in a while."  
"Understandable," She said with a smile.

"I do believe he is here too." Harry stood up.

James and Albus looked over to where their father was facing.

"TEDDY" they yelled leaping up to run over to the older boy.

Harry was smirking happily while looking at Remus. "Moony I'd like for you to meet your son Teddy Lupin."  
Remus looked at the younger boy with flaming orange hair that then changed to brilliant blue, totally speechless, "My what?" He was finally able to mutter.  
The three boys had finally made it to the table. "Teddy meet, Remus Lupin also known as Moony."

Teddy stood looking amazed to actually meet his father. "My dad but he looks like a kid too?" Teddy mumbled softly his eyes wide.

"I am a kid, I'm here from the past, we wanted to look around and here I meet my son, my son?" Remus repeated as though sure this was not happening and he would soon wake up.

"Thank you Harry," They said as one before turning to grin at each other.

"Teddy's like my older brother." Albus told Remus smiling at him. "Mine more then yours dweeb face." James told his younger brother.

"Is not," Albus shouted.

"Kids enough, we are here to enjoy meeting your grandparents and Remus gets to meet his son not hear you all fighting."  
Harry told them firmly. "Sorry dad." James and Albus sat down in their seats smiling kindly at everyone.

"So Harry tell, me what do you do with your self? How many brothers and sisters do you have?" James asked smiling pleased to know he has grand children. He was very happy to know he and Lily were going to have a family.

Harry looked over at Hermione who gave him a small grimace.

"I am now the head of the Auror department and since a child care facility was made for working parents, the kids stay there having fun with the other kids. I am taking a few months off to take care of Lily since Ginny is still with the Holy Head Harpies as a trainer for new players. She is rather busy. I though don't have any brothers or sisters," He told them sadly. He didn't want to upset them by telling them why he was an only child.

The five all looked at him in wonder though. "Head of the Auror department?" James whispered softly looking very proud.

Harry grinned nodding pleased adding "I'm the youngest head of this department ever."

"I am so proud of you," Lily whispered feeling immensely proud of her son.

"Thanks mum that makes me feel very proud too." Harry told her honestly. He thought he would never actually see or speak with his parents ever again since the resurrection stone and here he was speaking with them.

Hermione had noticed that Teddy and Remus were happily talking to each other when Remus exclaimed loudly. "I did what are you sure?"

"Yes dad plenty sure, Harry told me all about it why?" Teddy was wondering what the big deal was.

Remus just sat there with his mouth gabbing open.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked curiously since he was too busy listening to Harry speaking with James.

"He was just telling me about his mum it… took me by surprise."  
"So who is she?" James asked curious who had finally won his heart and mind since he had told them he could never marry because no girl deserved to be saddled with so much baggage.

Remus looked terrified to answer that question; he didn't notice how proud Teddy looked though.

"Her name is Nymphadora Lupin her maiden name is Tonks." He grinned pleased.

Three of the boys looked over to Remus who was looking scared at Sirius. They had after all met the toddler and she was very cute little girl but she was quite young.

Sirius eyes narrowed to slim slits of grey fire.

"Padfoot keep calm that is obviously far into the future, you know your cousin would kill him other wise." James placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaping up.

"Besides she pursued him relentlessly." Hermione told him smugly.

"You made her chase after you?" Sirius leaped up anyway looking murderously at Remus.

"Padfoot, you don't get it both ways sit down." Hermione told him very sternly. He reluctantly took his seat.  
"But he, she is so little?"  
Harry chuckled, at his god father. "Strangely enough they do grow older and fall in love. Would you prefer to see her marry some pure blood nut who's still in Azkaban?"

Sirius looked disgusted with this thought. "Nah he is better its just shocking."  
They all laughed even the kids even if they have no idea why the adults are laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were all talking when they heard a man's voice shouting to Hermione.

They turned to see a tall red hair man with a rather large long nose.

"Whose he?" Lily asked since he was hurrying over to them.

"That's Ron." Harry told her, "Best mate of mine."

"My husband." Hermione plaster a happy grin on her face. Lily raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The guys all looked pleased to hear this and turned to greet the red hair man.  
"Ron, good to see you, how's the shop going?" Harry asked waving his wand for a chair to appear for him. He had of course gotten very good at none verbal spells.

"Great and who are these people?" He asked looking around at everyone. "Are you a Weasley too?" He asked Lily who chuckled.

She thought he was joking.

"No Ron she's not, this is Lily Potter… er Evans?" Harry said feeling silly since she wouldn't be married yet.

"Potter is she a relative of yours?" Ron asked curiously. He never noticed the slip of the name.

"You might say that." Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes.

"This is James Potter." Harry told him giving a wink to Hermione.

"Cool another relative did you name James here after him." Ron gave the younger James a ruffling of his hair.

"Stop uncle Ron." James told him while pushing the bowl of strawberry rash closer to the chocolate bombs.

He grinned at the little boy. Albus snickered with Rose. Hugo looked around at them curiously then stuck his finger in the Mint Lick laughing happily as the ice cream started to lick his hand.

"So what's going on" Ron asked taking the bowl of chocolate bombs and starting to eat it laughing each time the ice cream made splat noises.

Lily leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Is he… ok?"  
"Yes he's fine he just never matured is all." Hermione gave a weak grin. "So we should show you the joke shop here."  
Remus, Sirius and James all looked over at her with mischievous interest.

"Zonko's has a joke shop here?" Sirius asked grinning widely.

"No its Weasley Wizards Wheezes, Fred and George started it up and I can tell you it's much better then Zonko's" Harry told them very happy that the twins had made the shop since it was a great place for fun and they had branched out to Hogsmeade to have a store there that did just as well.

"So let's go see the place that's giving Zonko's a run for their galleons." James told them standing up.

"Sounds good," Remus stood up as well followed by the others while Hermione waved her wand cleaning the kids and Ron up.

"Hey who won the ice cream wars?" James asked looking at the now empty bowls and clean kids.

"Who ever bet on the Mint Lick it was over everything." Hermione told them.

The boys immediately went into claiming they were the ones to bet on it. Lily and Hermione ignored them as they walked out of the ice cream shops patio area to the streets with the kids. The five males suddenly noticed the woman and five kids were gone now and hurried to follow after them.

"I know who won the ice cream bet." James said looking up at his aunt Hermione. "So who won it?"

She was wondering who he would pick to have been the winner.

"That James guy 'cause he has my name." He smiled brightly at her.

Lily chuckled hearing that. "That sounds like James too." She told Hermione. They both laughed, at this time the six guys joined them. "Lily, tell them I was the winner." James told her stepping in beside her taking her hand.

"Well according to this darling James, he said you did win because you have his name."  
"What no way." Teddy said looking at the teen as though he was crazy. "My dad won it."

This of course started a, who really did win war as the five young men argued their reasons and Ron for reasons only known to him sided with Peter. This had totally baffled Hermione since she knew he had not joined in on the bet and even if he had she would have a hard time siding with the little rat. She was trying to not show her dislike of the teen since he had not at their time done anything but her time was a different story.

"Guys look at that!" Lily shouted at them to be heard. The guys all looked to see the large blinking, twinkling, flashing lights all around a large store windows.

"U-No-Poo?" James said with a laugh.

"That is so cool." Sirius and Remus started laughing reading the different signs on the window with the displays.

"What are we waiting for?" Remus ran to the door banging into a couple of kids coming out with full bags.

Peter was still mesmerized by all the lights.  
"Come on Peter, let's go inside." Lily laughed hauling on his arm.

"Glad they shut up about the bet." Hermione mentioned as they all walked inside.

"Same here, although we may never get them out of this place." Lily told her as Peter ran ahead into the store to follow after his friends. It helped to not have all the lights flashing and blinking at him causing him to become mesmerized by it all.

"It's a really cool place mum," He smiled at his mum who was still holding onto his baby daughter snuggled close to her. "Thanks for still carrying Lily for me."

"Not a problem, I am so happy I get to meet my grandkids, they are so adorable." She replied nuzzling her nose into the baby's fine soft hair.

"Yeah they are, so let's go inside."  
"Harry needs to tell you that his winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament is what gave these guys their start in this business and its been booming since." Hermione told her opening the door for her and the kids.  
"Hermione must you tell everyone?" Harry asked walking in behind the kids.

"Yes I must. She told him proudly following him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lily and Hermione were not at all surprise to see the boys exclaiming over everything in high spirits.

"All just little kids, in a store like this." Hermione was grinning watching as Teddy and Remus were happily looking at a display of skiving snack boxes.

"They sure are," Lily started to move around the store looking at the different displays. She was very impressed with all the merchandize and the kinds of jokes these men had come up with.

"Hey George come here," Ron yelled across the store to his older brother. Most would think it odd or that others would turn to see why someone was yelling in a store but it was so busy and loud with customers inside that it wasn't as out of place as most would think it was.

George made his way over to Ron to see what was so important. "What is it bro?" He asked looking to see if something was damaged.

"See that girl, she's not related to us even though she has red hair." Ron pointed out Lily looking at the patented day dreams.

George laughed, "Ron you prat not all red hairs are related to us, she just happens to be a ginger that's all."  
"Yeah and she is much to pretty to be related to us." He told him thinking of their great aunt Muriel, who was not the best looking woman around.

George raised an eyebrow at him. "Better not let Ginny hear that she'll cut you down to your knees and then get nasty." He chuckled seeing Ron turn green at this idea.

"Er I said nothing, I'll just go restock some shelves."  
"I thought you were done for the day?" George asked wondering why his brother had a sudden desire to work more hours then he normally did.

Ron looked at him, "did I say I was done, I meant a, er break yeah lunch you know." He grinned sheepishly then it became wider yet when his stomach gave a very loud growl.

"Er new diet, umm the, er new one I'm on yeah so." Ron shuffled his feet heading back to the other room. George raised an eyebrow at him then turned around to help out customers. He chalked Ron's oddness up to the children at home.

In the back room Remus, Sirius, James and Teddy were all happily taking about the Decoy Detonators, extendable ears and Peace Disturbers. Another showed them what he really liked the best. He held it up so they could see it.

"I like the portable Swamp but my grandma won't let me buy one." Teddy told them sadly looking at the portable swamps which had a sale running on it.

"Why don't I or er.." He glanced at Sirius knowing he wouldn't be happy to hear him mention that he married his young nice. "Your mum, buy one for you?" Remus asked curiously since he couldn't think of any girl he would marry not allowing their son to have something this cool.

Teddy looked at him in wonder if he was playing a joke or not.

"He doesn't know." Hermione whispered in Teddy's ear.

Teddy nodded in understanding at this. "No reason dad," He grinned brightly so glad his father is here. He just wishes his mum had come with them. He was about to ask when he was distracted by Sirius whooping with laughter after placing a hat on his head only to have it disappear from the rest of his body.

James made his way over to that part of the store where Sirius was placing the hat on and off his head laughing happily.

"We have to get some of this stuff." Remus told them looking at an extendable ear. "I am so getting this." Remus held up an extendable ear. It was one of many things he had a hold of. "Remus, you can't get it." Hermione told him sternly. He looked at her as though she was completely mental.

"You really can't though." Hermione told them sadly. She knew from others that they were quite the pranksters and this was the kind of store that would keep them entertained for hours.

"Why not?" Peter whined holding a hangman kit. He was sure it would help improve his spelling or at least entertain him.

"Because none of this is around at your time it would be very odd for you to have stuff not invented and it could cause someone else to invent it stealing it from George." She once more used her stern mum voice.

"How 'bout we just use it here before going back?" James told her with a pouty face.

Hermione looked over at Lily.

"They'll wear you down first trust me." She chuckled.

Heroine rolled her eyes, "Fine but no taking things back with you."

The boys cheered and started to grab up items that interested them the most. Remus grabbed two swamps for his son.

The girls watched very amused as the guys even the two older ones exclaimed over all the merchandize.

"I so can get it, this stuff is great. Who ever made this stuff was pure genius." Remus commented looking at some Bang, bang Boggart bangers.  
"I completely agree with Moony these are great." James came over to them with an arm load.

"I agree with Prongs and Moony too, I love this place." Sirius walked over with his own arms filled with Teddy grinning very pleased with a large amount in his arms.

"Thank you, did you just call your selves Moony and Prongs?" George asked coming over to talk with them.  
"Yeah it's our nicknames, why?" James asked wondering what the owner wanted. He knew this man was the owner because of the picture of him on the wall with the plaque Owner George Weasley under it. The other plaque had a man who looked just like his but with the name Fred.

George looked around at them wondering what the joke was that Hermione was trying to pull on him it seemed an odd thing to joke about.

Harry grinned pleased, "George remember the map of Hogwarts?"  
he nodded his head still at a loss for what was going on. "I'd like you to meet the makers of the map, they are here visiting from the past cool huh. Prongs is my dad and his best mates Sirius and Remus and er Peter. The pretty lady with them is my mum Lily." Harry told him pleased to introduce his parents and the makers of the marauders map.

"No wonder you like just like Harry except for his eyes, and you guys are really the map makers." George asked awed. Teddy just looked confused. The four marauders looked very pleased.

"How did you get our map it was taken by that old git Filch?" Remus asked him smiling proudly.

"We nicked it when we were there being told about the assortment of punishment he was going to use on us. We tossed a dung bomb and grabbed it. That old goat never even noticed it missing."  
"It was a waste in his hands anyway; I'm just surprised he never burnt it." Harry told them feeling very proud.

"Nah he wouldn't, we told him it was extremely dangerous and if he tried to burn it the consequences was on his head. He was to freaking scared to do more than hurry to his office and toss it into the filing cabinet." James told Harry.

They all laughed over this. "So can you tell me how did you make it, I wanted to make some to sell here, but so far I have yet to figure it out."  
"Be glad to tell you how." Sirius told him. He liked the idea of their map being duplicated for all students.  
"Just don't sell it to Slytherin students." He added to be on the safe side.

"Sounds good to me, they just use it for the wrong reasons." George told him still feeling very bitter over the war and what Draco had done with the product he bought here.

Sirius made to speak when two children ran up to George.

"Dad, do we have to clean our rooms?" the boy who was about eight or nine asked the girl who looked a couple years younger was nodding her head in agreement with the boy.

"Fred, Roxanne did your mum tell you to clean your rooms?" He asked sounding stern. Hermione rolled her eyes she knew George was anything but stern with them.

"Well yes but it's no fun, can't I help you in here?" Fred asked giving very large puppy eyes.

"I want to help too daddy please?" Roxanne asked wrapping her arms around her father's waist.

George grinned at them. "Fine but tonight you have to get them clean."  
"Yaaay we will thank you daddy," Roxanne leaped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. Fred immediately went over to his two uncles. "I can help you what do you want to buy?" He looked directly at Ron when he said this.

"Seriously George I still have to pay?" Ron grumped at him.

"Only one gets anything free here and he's always trying to pay anyway noble git." George said with a wink to Harry. "Unlike you who tried to nick things the first time here."

"Yeah, yeah just cause he helped you guys out." Ron grumbled heading to the cashiers.

"What a grumpipus." Roxanne said quietly to her brother who happened to be heard by everyone else they all chuckled over this.  
"I just thought of something?" Hermione turned to look at the five travelers. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"  
This was met with looks of shock and horror.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I had to resubmit this chapter because after reading through I realized at one point I had done this chapter one place and chapter 16 on another computer making them clash so I redid this to make it flow better and make some sense otherwise chapter 16 would be weird. sorry for that and have sun reading.)

"Ah man I never thought of that." Lily scolded herself since she only really thought of coming here to the future and looking around. Not for a over night stay, although it was a lot more interesting then just staying a few hours.

"At least we have food to eat later." Sirius told her to help lighten the idea of no place to sleep or go back right away. He knew none of them would want to do that.

Lily grinned looking pleased. "I forgot that yummy food." She looked around but no one had the two brown paper bags with their food. "So who has it?" She asked wondering who was hiding it and where.

Three of the guys with her looked to the shorter and plump one who was looking at anything but them.  
"Wormtail you had it when we left, where is it?" Sirius asked him angrily. Peter visibly shuddered in fear. Something Harry and Hermione were pleased to see.

"I umm you see, I tried to not… but the smell…" He looked at the three faces giving him angry looks and cried out in fear. "I couldn't help it the smell made me do it and I wanted to try your food and, and, and…" He flung himself crying onto Hermione as an adult woman he felt safest with her.

Hermione grimaced and shuddered feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Help," She whispered to Lily.  
She grinned at the older woman looking positively ill. "Peter its ok, I know you love food and great food is too hard to resist." She tugged on his arm taking him away from Hermione. "We can see about going to it when we go back in time."

Hermione was looking at her curiously. "What place is it?" She asked wondering what was so good that caused Peter to eat all their leftovers.

"Olive Garden it was so great." Lily told her the four boys all nodded agreement.

"Oh yes that place is a favorite of ours." Harry told them.  
"Can we go there to eat dad pleaaaaaase." Teddy asked Remus which caused a few to look at him oddly when they passed by him. He just grinned with a wink at them all.

"I'm up for it." He told Teddy. He shouted with happiness.  
"Well let's pay for this and leave to eat dinner its getting quite late and then we can figure out where you can sleep tonight." Harry told them all.

"We can come too right Uncle Harry?" Fred asked looking hopeful.

"Sure as long as your dad and mum don't mind."  
"Yes they won't." Roxanne yelled running to the front where her father was busy talking with some customers.

George gave Harry a look that clearly said, you prat.

Harry responded with. "Get over it George you need to get away for a while and the kids love eating there."  
"Yes so go get Angie and lets go." Hermione told him bossily.

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus paid for all their things and Teddy's and Lily's things as well. George still wouldn't let Harry buy anything but Ron had to pay for his things much to his dismay.

They were soon in Harry's car which had a very good enlargement charm on it so they were all able to sit comfortably in his luxury sedan. From the outside it looked like it would fit five at the most and the three in back all had to be young kids to have any leg room at all.

It didn't take long before they were at the restaurant to eat. They all piled out of the car getting a few odd looks who seemed to shake their heads figuring they had imagine it all. So ten adults and eight children all made it inside and asked for a large table for all of them to sit at. It took a little while in which Lily and James had fun taking turns holding their baby grand daughter. "I told you we were perfect for each other." James whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

"I knew it all along but I had to make you work for it." She grinned wickedly at him.

James rolled his eyes at this with another kiss to follow. It was at this time a hostess told them a table was ready for them. They all followed after her to several tables placed together in a more secluded area of the restaurant. They had a lot of fun eating and then got down to where the five guests would spend the night. That went back and forth between a hotel room and one of the adult's homes. The time came to pay the check for all the food; it was no surprise to Lily when the boys all started to offer to pay for the whole meal. Sirius, James, Remus, Harry and George all told the others why they should pay for the things they had eaten. She looked to see Hermione glaring at Ron for not offering to pay like the others. She grinned seeing her new friend taking the bill and paying for it without them noticing what she was doing.

Lily smiled at Remus she knew that his family may not be as well off as James and Sirius parents but they were certainly not dirt poor. None of them said anything to Peter, they knew he had money but was rather tight fisted with his own money preferring to let others pay his way. She figured Ron was the same way as Peter when it came to money since he didn't volunteer to pay for anything. She was enjoying listening to everyone talking while being oblivious to anything else around them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Teddy listen to the adults talking and each giving their input on where a good place would be to sleep over for the night.

"Hey why can't we all stay at Harry's, his place is plenty big enough and I can share a room with my dad." The last part showed his excitement.

"Teddy the problem is they don't know a lot of what happens in the future if we stay there, it would raise questions they are not allowed to know." Hermione explained to him sadly wishing she could tell them.

"But, if they know maybe they can make sure it doesn't happen and…" He looked sadly at his father who he was wanting to see stay alive and raise him not his grandmother, not that he didn't love her but only being told stories of your famous parents was not the same as having them with you, raising you and seeing you off to school.

The four marauders looked excited at this idea of being able to prevent anything bad from happening. Lily was sitting biting her bottom lip also thinking of how she would love to raise her son and see her grandkids as an older woman.

"We can stay at my place it's big enough too and it won't bring up questions that we can't answer here." Hermione told them. Ron looked at her in horror. "You know how much this could cost us?" He whispered furiously into her ear.

She gave him a death glare that shut him up. Once she had him quiet she looked to Harry. "So how does that sound you and the kids can stay too."  
This was met with shouts of. "We want to stay too Aunt Hermione." Fred told her not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"I want to stay too, and mum and dad with us," Roxanne told the group.

"I don't mind if your mum and dad don't mind and they want to spend the night." Hermione told Fred and Roxanne who immediately gave their parents a please do this look.

"Sounds like were staying the night." George told them laughing. Angie grinned indulgently; she knew her husband would give in to their kids. "So we're all settle up and so we can leave." Hermione told them. She blinked as James, Sirius, Remus, Harry and George all got money out to pay the bill.

"I have it it's not a big deal." Harry told them.

"Moneys not good here either, Harry." George told him. "Nor will I take money from kids." He looked sternly at James, Sirius and Remus.

"We're old enough to be your dad." Sirius pointed out.

"If you insist split it other wise I already paid while you guys bickered back and forth." Hermione told them with a hard look in her eyes. Ron groaned loudly placing his face into his hands. Hermione, Angie and Lily looked at each other then chuckled.

The five guys all looked at the bill and split it evenly between them all grumbling they didn't need the other person's money nor did they need Hermione to pay for it all. Ron happily took the money from them all with Hermione glaring at him. "We need to pay our share." She hissed angrily at him.

"We are, don't worry." He placed a very small tip on the table. Hermione growled at him taking the money from him and leaving it with the few measly pounds he left. Ron tried to protest but she used a silencing charm on him. Ron left in a huff angry because he would have to wait for it to wear off or hope she removed it. The others started to follow Ron from the restaurant with the kids between them and the females. Remus had slung an arm around Teddy's shoulder he was thrilled to know he had a son.

Remus wasn't about to tell his son that the money was his parents but his parents would understand his spending it at a time like this. He did figured his son would not care about his lack of money but he wanted to know him better before he told him this. He also wondered if his son knew he was a werewolf?

They all left the restaurant and headed for Hermione and Ron's home. It was a very large house in the middle of no where.

"I wanted something smaller, but Ron insisted on this house, saying he never had enough space and now he does." Hermione told Lily while everyone was getting out of the car. "We have two kids but a ten bedroom house, is that over kill or what." She told her heading inside. Lily chuckled at this, it did seem excessive to her.

The two walked into the large foyer to see grand stair case sweeping up either side. The kids all ran inside and up the stairs.

"I'll show you around first." She told them showing them to the living room, the den, the bathrooms then the kitchen. "I have one room where I keep my computer and other electronics that is charmed so that the magic of the house doesn't interfere with it." Hermione was telling Lily. Angie already knew of it so was not interested she went to fix up some of the rooms for them all to use.

"But computers are like the size of house?" Lily told her completely confused by this.

Hermione giggled at this. "Times have changed since the seventies."

Lily looked confused as she followed Hermione to another room.

"Ron thinks it's a waste of time to have Muggle things in the home, but I enjoy keeping in touch with others through email, Skype, IM, Facebook, Twitter, instagram, MySpace and many other things but I don't use all of them. Just most" Hermione tells her leading her into her study where she has a large fifty inch flat screen TV, a twenty inch monitor and tower next to it.

"This is my computer." Hermione sits down to click the mouse bringing it to life.

"That's a computer seriously?" Lily asked in complete wonder.

"Yes its great too, you can look up anything you want." Hermione brings up a page and types in cats. Lily looks stunned to see pictures and other things that made no sense to her.

"These are links you click on and it takes you to the page." She explained to her clicking a link that brought her to a page filled with cat information.

"You can also buy things on line too." Hermione typed in a bidding site to show her where things are sold. "You can buy things from stores too." She explained to her. "On facebook, you can talk with people and play games." Hermione told her showing her the site with her own face book page.

"But how does it all work, how do you buy things?" Lily asked very curious. Before her new friend could answer another thing caught her attention.

"What is that?" She asked seeing Hermione's face book page and a smaller part at the bottom with a small picture and writing under it.

"That is a friend from the states saying hi to me," She clicked on it to write back.

"But the states are a different time zone, isn't it like an eight hour difference?" Lily asked wondering how it was possible.

"Yes it is, but it's easy to talk with them in the states, if you don't mind such a gap in time." Hermione told her typing a quick hello to her friend. "Now look at this," Hermione showed her some porn sites.

"These sites, oh that is spelled s-i-t-e instead of s-i-g-h-t. It's the way to tell them apart." She explained showing her some well formed men. "If Ron knew about this, he'd freak but I love seeing these man, Ron gets rather dull to look at." She chuckled softly.  
Lily laughed at this staring at the men on her screen.

"Tomorrow we should go to the mall so you can see the different fashions there."

Lily grinned at this, "I'd love to go there." She thought about the new clothes she could buy at the mall.

Hermione closed out the porn site, talking softly to her.  
"Try playing this game." She got up from her chair while candy crush loaded.

Lily sat down wondering about it. She tried playing and was confused by what she had to do when it said clear the jelly but what looked like chocolate squares and bombs continue to interfere with her clearing the jelly.

"Frustrating huh." Hermione commented to her.

"Yes it is, hmm let's go see what the boys are doing." She asked figuring this game was tough.

"Sounds good, come on." The two left her office to look around to find the guys and checked in the family room which was also charmed to let electricity work in there.

Lily looked around then stopped in front of the shelves full of movies.

"Wait there is Star Wars, one, two, three, four, five and six?" She looked back at them. "I saw Star Wars in the theater, stood in a very long line to see it." She told them feeling excited.

"Yes after Star Wars, he did the Empire Strikes Back and the Return of the Jedi. Those are four, five and six. Then he did one which is The Phantom menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith." Hermione told her taking a seat beside Harry.

"Can we watch them please?" Lily asked eager to see them all.

"Sure not a problem." Hermione placed the DVD into her machine. Lily eagerly sat down beside James. After watching three of the movies people were falling asleep so they ended it there for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day they all went to the shopping mall. They were all looking eagerly around the Westfield Stratford mall. Lily looked around in awe of the size of the mall.

"Where was this mall in the seventies?" Lily asked feeling cheated.

"It wasn't founded until twenty eleven, but I love coming here." Hermione told her while James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus stood looking around trying to think of something to say.

"It's a great place to spend the day." Harry told his parents.

"Can we go to the toy store?" James asked his father Harry, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure come on, do you want to go with us?" he looked around at the others.  
"Build a bear." Rose shouted eagerly leaping up and down in excitement.

"Sure thing." Lily told her son who is older than she is.

The group walks down the crowded halls looking at different stores along the way.

"Wait a minute what is Victoria Secrets?" Sirius asked looking at the life like mannequins in slinky clothing.

"It's a lingerie shop, they specialize in sexy clothing." Hermione told him.

"I'm going in." Sirius announced walking into the store.

Harry lifted one eyebrow upward at this. George snickered along with Angie. Hermione was grinning at the back of Sirius Black as he headed into the pink shop.

"I don't want to go there, daddy." James told him looking up into his fathers eyes.

"We'll go on to build-a-bear and wait for you guys there." Harry told his mum and dad who were also laughing at Sirius.

"Come on Teddy, we'll go with Harry and his kids." Remus told him.

"Ah dad I wanted to go into Victoria's Secrets." Teddy looked at him with pleading eyes. Remus chuckled over this.

"Fine let's go in there." Remus told him heading for the shop. Teddy eagerly followed after him.

"George and I will take the others to the Build-a-bear store." Angie told them.

Lily spoke up softly. "Thanks, I want to see about buying something…." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders following Sirius, Remus and Teddy into the store. James hurried along behind her.

Hermione walked with the kids after taking baby Lily from her very young grandma. She was amused by the antics of Harry's parents and their friends.

George was talking about making the prototype of the map for his store with Angie when she caught up to them.

They soon caught up to Harry who had stopped by the rides to let his two boys ride the space ship and the old fashion looking car.

"You so spoil them." Hermione whispered to him.

"Yeah I know but I also remember how hard it was to see Dudley getting to ride on these and I never did." He told her smiling at his boys. "Want me to take Lily from you?" Harry asked pointing to his baby girl.  
"Nah I'm good." She told him. She then groaned seeing Ron trying to get bubble gum from the machine. She looked over at Harry who was beside her with an amused grin on his face.

"Tell me how many times have I told him how those things work?" She said feeling exasperated at this.

"Countless times, he just doesn't learn." Harry told her with a chuckle.

After watching Ron, George took pity on him and helped him get a gum ball.

"Ah man its red I wanted the purple." Ron popped it into his mouth before fishing in his pockets for more change.

"Ron you don't need more let's get going." Hermione told him sternly at times feeling he hadn't and will never grow up.

The five adults and seven kids one still being carried made it to the store. The kids ran forward to pick out the animal they wanted to stuff.

At Victoria's Secret, Lily walked over to some bright neon blue bras. She picked on up looking it over to see how well it would fit her. James walked over looking over her shoulder.

"I bet you'd look hot in that purple one." He pointed to a lacy one hanging on a different rack.

"I bet I would too. I also like these teddies over here." She walked over to the ones with more lace then anything else. They turned hearing Sirius chuckling loudly.

"Come on baby try it on for me," He was holding a dark pink bra up to a sales clerk.  
"Maybe after work but I can't do that now handsome." She told him with a large grin on her face.  
James shook his head at his friend's antics, he figured he would talk her into it, he did most of the girls at Hogwarts.

"Maybe I should buy this for your mum," Remus was looking at a dark green teddy with shamrocks. "For good luck," he chuckled.

"You'd hold on to it all that time for her?" Teddy asked grinning.

"Yeah why not, it'd be cool to tell her how I got it too." He took it to the cashier to pay for it.

Lily had wander over to the perfume section now with James following her.

James grabbed up the teddy and bra Lily was looking at.  
"I shall buy these for you."  
"James you don't have to I was just looking." She giggled following him to the cashier.

"Yeah I know but one day I expect to see these on you." James told her wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Lily grinned taking his arm in her hand. The two paid for their items before heading out to meet Remus and Teddy out in the hallway of the mall.

They stood talking for about ten minutes when Sirius came out with a couple of bags and lip stick smeared on his face.

"Well let's find the others shall we." Sirius chuckled heading in the direction the others had gone to.

"Let's get your face a bit clean too." Lily took her wand out aiming for his face to have it instantly cleaned up.

"Thanks, guess I didn't notice how much lipstick she had on."  
"Not anymore mate." James laughed slapping his back. The five walked down the corridors until the saw the store Harry and the others were talking about. They walked inside to see them clustered around a large machine filled with white fluffy stuff.

They walked over to them the kids turned excited to see them.  
"I'm getting a bear with a purple dress." Rose told them hopping up and down in her excitement.

"That is so cool so how does this work?" Lily asked feeling intrigued.

"I'll show you around and explain it to you." Hermione told them, she led them around to look at the different animals you could buy to stuff and take home with you.

"Oh yes, My Little Ponies." Lily exclaimed hurrying over to the shelf that was filled with them and the extra accessories.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were excited to find my little pony at the build a bear workshop.

"I can't believe they have this here this is great." Sirius exclaimed happily.

"I didn't know you like it?" Harry said watching them picking out their own pony to have stuffed.

"Love it we discovered it yesterday while out looking around." James told him after picking out a Twilight Sparkle.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said sounding disgusted.

"Picking out our ponies." Remus told him smiling.

"But it's for little girls?" Ron said looking horrified. He quickly looked around as though worried someone would see them here at this display.  
"Oh shut up Ron it's for anyone who likes it." Hermione snapped at him. "You're just sore because any time you have watched it with us you don't understand it."

Ron grumbled "Am not." before walking off to stand by a display that he felt was manlier.

They all left the workshop to continue searching out more shops to look at.

The next one to catch their interest was Spencer's. "We have to go there." James said heading that way. The whole group followed him inside. They all went in different directions.

"Oh my I have to get this." Lily had picked up a book to thumb through it quickly.

"Lily a book, you want to buy a book from here?" he chuckled. She for answer turned the book around to show him the cover.

"Bacon bras?" James moved to get a better look at it.

"How to make your own bacon bra?" he started laughing over this. "I'll buy it if you make it." He winked at her. Taking her hand in his without waiting for a reply. Lily just shook her head amused. They also found bacon candy which they picked up. Sirius had found a stuff cat that insulted anyone who squeezed the belly.

"Oh I am so doing this." Lily exclaimed looking at the belly rings. She picked one out talking to the sales associates about doing it.

It did not take long before she had her new belly ring.  
"How cool is this guys?" She pointed to her tummy for them to see her new ring there.

"Wow that is awesome." Sirius told her poking her belly button with his finger. James slapped his hand away from her. "It should have been a loop." James said looking at the small diamond on the end of the stud.

"Why a loop?" Lily asked liking her new jewelry.

"So I can slip a chain through it and lead you around without you getting lost of course." He told her matter-a-fact.

Lily laughed softly, "Very funny but that is not happening."

James looked extremely disappointed that she was not interested in his great idea. "I liked it, I think you should at least consider it." He told her softly.

"Sure I can consider it, it won't happen but I can keep it in mind for a good laugh." She told him chuckling before heading to another part of the store. James stood watching her walking off. He looked around to see Sirius, Remus, Teddy and Peter had walked over to a display of party supplies.

"Do girls really have parties with penis straws?" Peter asked looking dumbstruck.

"I guess they do mate if they have all this stuff for sell here."  
"I am so getting this." Remus held up a cup that looked like a pair of large boobs.

"Cool mate I'm getting one too." Sirius picked up one for himself while the other two grabbed their own looking at the different items all depicting breasts.

"Look at this pillow, I need it." Sirius told them grabbing one up to buy. They had fun looking over the items when Hermione walked over to them.

"How do you have money for all this?"

Sirius gave her a crooked grin. "I exchanged some galleons for Muggle money. Lily said I got a great trade for it and we wouldn't be worrying about money while here."

Hermione blinked a few times since she never traded it in she had accounts in the Muggle world and the wizard world so used either whenever necessary.

"What is the exchange for it?" She asked wondering if she should exchange some herself.

Sirius looked at her then the others unsure. "No idea." He turned around to see if Lily was close by. "I don't see Lily anywhere either."

"I'll find her, you guys have fun." Hermione walked off to look for her very young friend. She finally found her looking at a large display of corsets.

"Thinking of buying one?" She asked startling the other girl. Lily placed her hand over her racing heart. "Yes I was but I can't decide which I like more. The one with spikes." She pointed to a black one with gold spikes on the bust. "That is so cool but wouldn't be very practical but it would be fun to wear. The other black one that is almost gone going down to the crotch is very hot too, but the red one with the tassels I like it too." She gave a pouty face. "I cannot decide which one I like best or should I get several of them?"  
"Get several of them they are really good." Hermione told her. "You should also get some fish net stockings and those undies are very cool."  
Lily nodded agreement looking at the underwear with the words on the back. "It ain't gonna lick itself."

"I also like the one that says Spank me. The ones that say, Kiss here with the arrow pointing down. Unwrap me, I want it now, I have the pussy so I make the rules plus the let's party. All you can eat. Let's talk about sex. I also like, if you can read this it's your lucky day. Also big cock lover And I really do need the one that says Redheads do it better."

Hermione chuckled. "So get them they are all fun and you're only young once."  
Lily grinned brightly at this. "I am going to get them thanks."

Hormone smiled at her before changing the subject. "So tell me, what was the exchange rate Sirius had gotten for the galleons."  
Lily looked over to her, "It was great; he traded in twelve galleons and got five thousand dollars. I'm thinking of exchanging some for when we go home. I'll clean up with the prices of my time."

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging open. "I didn't realize it was such a big difference. I too am going to exchange some." Hermione felt a guilty pleasure coming over her thinking of what she can do to pad her Muggle account. Lily grins at her. She didn't know exactly what she was thinking but she had a good idea what it was. She decided it was time to bring her back to reality.

"I think I have everything, I can't wait to start wearing these." She tells her looking at the things in her arms.

"I don't blame you there." Hermione tells her giving a longing look at the corsets. Lily smiles at her. "So buy some."  
"No it would be a waste of money. Ron has all the romantic ideas of a wet sock." She confided in her sadly.  
Lily grimaced at this idea.

"Let's go get your things bought. I think the boys were buying quite a few things too." Hermione didn't feel like talking about her lack of fun with her husband. They walked over to the cash registers to buy their items. The boys had finished buying their own.

"So where to next?" James asked since he and his friends had never been in a mall before.

"Let's just wander until we see something good." Lily told them. They headed out the door to see Harry with Ron and the kids standing off by a place Lily recognized.

"See's candy we have to go there." She headed in that direction.

Hermione grinned pleased since it was a favorite of her own. She knew her father had always liked it even if it was not healthy and was bad for the teeth.

The very large group walked inside to see a few elderly women working behind the counter.

"Would you like some samples?" The three women start handing out candies to them.

"Hmmm this chocolate nut crème is wonderful." Lily practically moans with happiness.

"I'm getting a pound of candy." She decided telling the woman what she wanted.

"You're here at a good time, buy twenty dollars' worth and get four dollars off."

"Yes thank you." Lily made sure to buy enough to get her four dollars off. Hermione, Remus and Peter also buy twenty worth.

"I'll share yours Moony." Sirius told him with a roguish smile.

"Fat chance, get your own." Remus told him holding his bag close to his chest.

Sirius grumbled but finally ordered several different types and had forty dollars' worth of candy. Remus looked at Teddy with a big grin and proceeded to buy him some candy. They all left there with large smiles. They walked for a while to hear loud music. They walked across the hall to the store that was blasting music.

"Hot Topic?" James said looking at the store front.

"Let's go in I love that they are playing music." Sirius commented heading to the open doors to the inside of the store. The rest followed them inside. Harry wondering if this was a good place for his kids.

thank you for reading and favoring. Have fun reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The large group walked into Hot topics, the employees greeted them right off a couple pretty girls moved over to Sirius slipping their hands onto his muscular arms.

"Hi can I help you find anything?" The strawberry blonde asked him taking a deep breath to push her chest out more.

"Ah yes I…. need…" Sirius was completely clueless in what to ask for.

"Me maybe?" The clerk asked giving him a very hungry look.

"Yes I do," Sirius told her grinning pleased. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to kiss her.

Remus watched for a moment amazed that his friend once again found a clerk willing to snog him without even knowing him. He walked on to look at some belts and wallets hanging on the wall. He was joined by Peter who was very red face. "Do you see what Padfoot is doing?" Peter glanced back to the registers where Sirius was still snogging the girl.

"Typical Padfoot, making it with the birds." Remus told him smiling at the My Little Pony belt.

Peter nodded agreement with him going to look at the shirts that hung around the walls and in stands. George and Angela joined them with their two kids looking in awe at everything.

Lily walked around with James looking at the jewelry. "Look at this a Darth Vader bracelet, and here is a Jaws earrings." Lily was pleased to see these things from the seventies that she knew.

"Whose this?" James showed her a yellow cartoon characters.

"I have no idea that's after our time." She looked at the yellow almost rodent like character.

"That is Pikachu he's from the anime Pokémon." Hermione told them seeing what was in her hand.

"Oh thanks." Lily looked at it for a few moments more before placing it down. "I saw some shirts I want to buy and a cool bra." Lily told Hermione.

"Not surprising they have a lot of cool things in here. Harry though took the kids with Ron to play in the play area."  
"Why didn't he want to look around in here?"  
"I'm sure he would without the kids here but he felt this was too grown up for them."  
"I see I guess I wouldn't have taken him here as a kid either." Lily walked with James and Hermione to a t-shirt display.

"I really like this one." She held up a shirt that said.

Great minds think alike dirty minds work together

"What do you think?" She asked showing it to them.

"I love it, I think you should get it." James told her grinning pleased.

Hermione was smiling at her. "I agree get it."

"I agree too it's great." Angela told her smiling. She was amazed meeting Harry's parents from the past and found she too really liked them.  
Lily nodded her thanks before grabbing another shirt to show them.

"This is for James." She held up a black t-shirt that said.

Boobies make me smile

"I'll buy it for myself Lily you don't have to use your money." He told her not wanting to have her use up her own money.

"I have plenty James thanks." She told him happily holding onto the shirt. "Why don't you go pester Remus and Peter while Hermione, Angie and I shop in here?"

She led Hermione and Angelina off while James went to see what the other two boys had found.

Lily showed Hermione and Angie a Black side slash body suit. "I think it's a swim suit but I'm not sure but I really like it." She told her holding up the bathing suit. "I also really like this Runaway spider web back tank top and this Black bandana bra that is all sparkly."  
"They are really cute and the cobweb design is really cool." Hermione had taken the shirt from her. "I think I'll get a shirt like it too and we can wear them together."

"If you ladies don't mind I'll get one too." Angelina told them.  
"Oh cool let's do it. We'll look so great." Lily told them pleased. They walked around some more finding the males all looking at some beer bugs on display.

"Ready to move on to another store?" Hermione asked them.

"Yeah I guess." Remus told her going to pay for his own purchases. Teddy just then walked over with his arms full of clothing and other items.

"Can I dad?" He whispered looking very hopeful.

"Of course." Remus told him taking his clothing from him. Teddy was grinning ear to ear he was so thrilled to have his father here even if he was not a lot older them he himself was.

Once they all paid they left the store to walk around the mall. They found a small donut shop that sold mini donuts that were served hot. They devoured them. They walked to the food court next where they looked around and gladly took samples of the different foods. Lily and James decided on the Chinese food. Hermione bought her and her two kids McDonalds they were hoping for the Barbie and cars happy meals. Harry sighed and also bought McDonalds since his kids noticed where their cousins were heading to.

"Thanks Hermione." He mumbled at her. She gave a, what can you do look their kids it's McDonalds. Ron eagerly bought his own meal there smiling pleased with his big mac.

James, Sirius, Remus and Teddy got the gyros. Sirius bought a sub sandwich. Peter had finally decided on some Thai food. George and Angelina had gotten Taco Bell with their kids.

They went to the middle of the food court gathering many chairs around table to all sit with each other. They enjoyed the food and talking together. Lily was thrilled to feed her granddaughter her bottle and was wondering what it would be like to feed her son when he was a baby. She couldn't wait to find out. She gave James a loving look knowing she would be spending her life with him and having a child with him. She just knew he would be a wonderful father. She gasped in surprise when a French fry hit her on the cheek.

"Sorry I was aiming for Teddy." James told her looking contrite.  
She gave her eldest grandson a big smile. "It's ok hon, you can try again to hit him."

"Hey." Remus exclaimed surprised. Lily winked at him before sticking her tongue out at him. Remus laughed with Reddy who was happy to toss a French fry back at his little buddy.

Harry took out his wand to clean up the mess before they threw away their trash and headed for more stores. Hermione wanted new clothes for the kids. Harry figured more clothes wouldn't hurt his kids either. James and Lily insisted on buying clothes for them since they wanted to spoil their grandkids. Harry grinned pleased figuring it was the only time they ever would get to spoil them.

Once they left the store they walked along looking at more stores when Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "These jeans have sparkles all over them how cool is that!" She exclaimed excited over these new type of jeans.

"They are great, I have a few pairs myself." Hermione told her thinking of her own pants at home.

"I have some too they are great. I haven't gotten any of the stressed jeans though that's too edgy for me." Angelina told them.

"Stress what I never heard of those." Lily gave her a puzzled look.

"Go inside and we'll see if they have some." Angelina told her leading her to the doors. Lily and Hermione followed after them.

"We're going to the Disney store." Harry shouted to them. The girls gave them waves of their hands letting them know they heard and would meet them there. Once inside they three ladies walk around the store looking at the pants. "I have to get these with the butterflies up and down the legs and on the back pockets." Lily was holding up a pair of jeans.

"I bet you'd look great in some low rise jeans." Hermione told her holding up a different pair of jeans.

Lily felt her eyes widen at them. "They sure are low."  
"Yes they go around the hips barely instead of the waist." Hermione told her grinning at her expression.

"Here are some ripped or destroy jeans." Angelina told her holding up a different pair of pants with rips in them.

"My jeans look like that without having to pay for it." Lily chuckle thinking of her pants with holes in the knees.  
"You can try them on after you pick out some others." Angelina told her wondering what she would look like in them.

"Maybe, but right now I want to try on these jeans with the bears on them in the design of sparkly buttons on the butt." She gave them a wink. "I can say I have a bear butt." She laughed with the other two ladies.

"Very cute." Hermione told her. Lily finished picking out her pants and went to the changing room to try them all on. Once done trying on several different pants and deciding on seven of them she went to pay for her clothing she did think things had risen in price a lot since her time. After she paid they left the store to find the Disney store. Once there they saw the men all helping the children with a coloring contest. The three ladies watched amused as the six men and one young male teen helped the six small children and one baby color on some paper. They walked over watching them coloring and the men all making suggestions that were all ignored by the children.

After this the group figured it was time to head home. They all left the mall with many bags in each hand. The traffic was rather heavy on the way home but they made it back to Hermione and Ron's home soon enough and were carrying in their packages.

"We best be getting home, I took today off from the shop but I should be there tomorrow." Fred told them. "It was great getting to meet your younger selves. We had a great time shopping."  
"I want to stay longer." Roxanne told her father.

"Sorry Roxy we're heading home. Come on, floo time." George told her not looking to see the pouty look she was hoping to get her father to notice.

George led his family home. Harry was torn between needing to take his kids home but wanting to stay longer with his parents but not able to invite them to his home to stay there.

Hermione moved over to speak softly to her dear friend. "Harry just stay here you know you can't show them your place. If nothing else floo home leave a note for Ginny in case she shows up telling her you're here. Maybe Kreature can come here and cook if you want him too."  
"Sure but what if Sirius's sees him?" Harry liked the idea and knew Kreature would enjoy it too.  
"Damn forgot that ok just leave the note." Hermione told him smiling pleased having him stay over.

Harry chuckled giving his baby girl Lily over to Hermione. "I'll be back soon." He left through the fire place. Hermione turned around to see Lily showing off her purchases to the boys. She smiled broadly enjoying seeing Harry's parents as young irresponsible youths. Living life and having fun doing it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has favored, followed and review this story. I am sorry but I will not make promises to have chapters up by a certain time since I will most likely break those promises so I will get them up at some point and finish it too. I have two ideas for endings to it too. Have fun reading.

She walked over sitting down on the large couch beside them in the living room. Lily was showing a shirt off to James smiling at him. This was too funny to not get it." Lily was telling James.

"I love it, that is great." He told her taking the shirt from Lily. Hermione saw that it was the one that said.

It only seems kinky the first time.

"I got these for you to wear." She held up three more shirts one said. For my next trick I need a condom and a volunteer. The other said the man the legend with an arrow pointing up and another one pointing down. The third one said.

A penny for your thoughts a dollar if they are dirty. "I figured I would change it to a knut and galleon since no one uses dollars and pennies in the magical world." She grinned pleased seeing James face light up with happiness.

"No fair I want those shirts." Sirius told her taking the first one from James.

"Lily what are you going to tell your girlfriends back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her curious what her friends would say to her new wardrobe.

"I figured I can make duplicates of them so they have some too and of course I'll need plenty of panties and bras so why not make more of them and change the colors too." She looked over at Sirius and Remus both looking over the men's shirts. I figured I'd do the same for the guy's clothes so they too have them."  
Sirius and Remus grinned pleased.  
Hermione's brow winkled at bit at this but shrugged it off. "Sounds good to me." She told her instead. Her first thought was this is breaking so many laws wizard and Muggle alike. But she kept that thought to herself.

"Me too," Lily agreed with her.

"Hey Lily what are these knickers?" James asked holding up a pair that said Spank Me.

"I couldn't resist. They were too fun. I also got these." She held up another pair that said It won't lick itself.

James eyes widen at this.

"Sounds like you'll score Prongs." Sirius told him taking the panties from him.

"You are going to make some for the other girl's right?" he asked giving Lily a very stern look.

"Yes I am." She told him. Sirius high fived Remus both shouting.

"Hell yeah the girls are going to be easy." Sirius shouted happily.

"I cannot wait good times a coming." Remus shouted then turned red looking at his fourteen year old son grinning at him. "Er not that I'd do anything." He told him grinning embarrassed.

"Not when I warn all the girls about you two." Lily chuckle pleased seeing Sirius affronted look on his face.

Lily smiled pleased when James and Albus hurried over to them climbing onto their laps.

Lily hugged them both giving them kisses on their foreheads. "I wish I had brought a camera with me so I could take back pictures with me." She gave them each another kiss on their foreheads.

"I have something that might work." Hermione told her standing up. "Come on Lil, leave the boys here."  
"Ok what is it?" Lily followed after her eagerly.

"Girls." Sirius said with a shake of his head. James just smiled watching Lily walking away knowing she was going to be his wife one day. He personally couldn't wait to marry her and wonder if she'd against getting married as soon as they returned to their time. He was distracted by the boys looking into the bags Lily had yet to go through.

Hermione lead Lily into her office. "My work has me talking with many people from the wizarding world and Muggle world and I get a lot of useful things." She went to her desk while Lily sat down on a chair watching her curiously. She did wonder briefly if it had to do with her naughty pictures on her computer. Lily looked over at the computer amazed that something so small could hold so much information.

"Here this is a tablet and very useful, it also takes pictures still and moving." She handed the tablet to Lily who looked at it curiously. She turned it around in her hands wondering how to use it and how it would take any pictures since it looked nothing like the camera she had at home.

"I can show you how to use it and make sure you have the cord to it so you can charge the battery at home." Hermione grinned with a wink. "Just don't show anyone since it's not around in your time."

Lily grinned pleased still looking at the tablet in amazement. "Is this like your computer?"  
"Similar, yes but smaller and once in your time you won't get internet access but here you can get it and even take many pictures and put them into the cloud, which is not what it sounds like." Hermione then explained it to her and how to use it. After she had taken a few pictures of Hermione and one where she was waving at her to show her how to do the movie ones, Lily hurried with her to the living room to take pictures.  
"How many can I take?" She asked since most cameras film had a limit of twenty four pictures.

"A ton of them that has nothing on it yet so there is a lot of space on it, so have fun go crazy." She told her. Lily lifts it up looking at James and Albus sitting with her future husband. They were showing him a hand held game. She took several pictures of them. She then switched it to take movies of them and moved around fiming all of them and when they heard the swish of the fire place to announce the arrival of someone she immediately pointed the tablet to the fire place in time to see her grown son materialize in the fire place stepping out and dusting himself off. "Ok it's all taken care of." Harry told them looking around to see his teen mother taking pictures of him.

"A tablet Hermione really?" He chuckled going over to his mum. "Hi mum, I see you have a new toy." He hugged her giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Yes this is great, now I'll have pictures of you and my grandkids." She giggled like a school girl.

"What do you mean pictures?" Sirius asked walking over to them. Lily showed off her new toy to which Sirius wanted to take some picture with it. After he finished Remus took some of Teddy and James took some of Lily with their grandchildren. Hermione offered to take some of them together with Harry and the grandkids. Lily loved it and sat down with her granddaughter Lily Luna on her lap with Albus on James lap and James Sirius on Harry's lap. They were all snuggled up on the couch grinning and waving to Hermione.

After several more pictures being taken the boys acting weird for the camera with the little boys joining in. They all stop to watch TV while dinner is being prepared. Harry just tells them it's a house elf doing it and not who it is. Kreature he knows is very old but the elf is completely loyal to them and loves serving them.

"So Harry when do we see your home, what is it like?" James asked taking a bite of turkey.

"I am not so sure it's a good idea to see it." Harry told him honestly. James looked surprised, his eyes growing wide. "Why not I don't understand?"  
Harry grimaced at this. "I'd love for you to see it but explaining why we live there is not easy. I'm not even sure where I would begin and it would give a lot away that could change things." Harry told them mumbling under his breath. "Some things I'd change in a heartbeat." He looked to his parents wishing he was having dinner with them as his grown parents having raised him.

"It's ok Harry I am just thrilled we got to meet you and your kids. It's been so great spending time here. I can't believe how different the future is but there are no flying cars." She giggled thinking of old news where people predicted the future and what it would be like. She half expected it to be like The Jetson and they all live in high building taking off in flying cars.

"Thanks mum, I am so glad we got to meet too." Harry told her smiling pleased. James exchanged looks with Sirius and Remus wondering what was so wrong with them seeing this. Peter was too busy inhaling food to notice the talking going on around him. Ron was busy eating as well and completely missed the conversation going on around him. Once dinner was done Lily helped get the boys into the bath to clean up for bedtime. Teddy was busy talking with Remus in the room they were sharing.

"Dad, is there some way we can make sure you get to raise me?" He asked loving the time they had spent together.

"What do you mean Teddy why wouldn't I raise you?" Remus couldn't think of any reason he would not take care of his own son. "It's not my furry problem is it?" He asked scared that was the reason for him being absent in his sons life.

"Your furry what?" Teddy asked bewildered since his grandmother had never mentioned anything like that to him before.

"Do you not know I was bit by a werewolf when I was very young? I change come the full moon. Prongs, calls it, my furry little problem!" He grinned loving how his friends had accepted his fate and let him know it was not a big deal just a minor inconvenience.

Teddy looked completely floored by this. "I didn't know grandma didn't know a lot about you so mainly told me about my mum. But since you both died young when I was a baby I never got to know either of you."  
"Wait what do you mean we died young when you're a baby how why when what happened?" Remus asked completely shaken now. He felt a large number of emotions were now rampaging through him.

Teddy shrugged knowing he was not supposed to reveal what had happened to them but he didn't care if it meant his parents raised him. "You and mum fought in the battle at Hogwarts against Voldermort and died at that time. Lily and James die when Harry was a baby and Sirius dies when Harry is fifteen. Sirius's crazy cousin my lunatic aunt killed him. I hate that I'm related to Bellatrix Lestrange that woman has a horrible reputation." Teddy shook his head sadly. He never mentions to others at school that she was related to him whenever she or others came up in defense against the Dark Arts class at school. Luckily he had the last name of a hero who fought for the side of good. He was hoping that his best mate was at least getting his class work for when he had to return to school. He personally hoped it was not too soon.

"I can't believe it we all die so soon and we don't get to raise our kids." Remus looked at his young son. "What about Sirius do we get to meet his kids, who raises them?"  
"He doesn't have any that I know of, he spent too long in Azkaban to meet some woman and marry. That is what my grandma told me at least. She said she and Bellatrix are quite a bit older then him and left school by the time he got there and only went to school with their younger sister Narcissa. I see her once in a while with her son Draco and his two kids. But I rather not see them they can be rather snobbish." He chuckled. Lucius is supposed to be out of Azkaban soon, he spent many years there. Draco was able to stay out of it since he was so young and he was pressured into it."  
"Into what?" Remus asked feeling a bit lost.

"Being a Death Eater, he soon learned it was not a nice life for him." Teddy told them since he had gone with his family to see Lucius and see how he was doing there. He knew his aunt was working hard to have him released from prison stating that the punishment he received from their Dark Lord should count for something. Most were not sympathetic to their pleas of early release. He knew Shacklebolt was going to finally grant it since Harry had spoken on Lucius behalf and had forgiven him for his crimes against him and that went a long way in helping to convinced others that he should be free now to prove he learned his lesson. He grinned when he remembered hearing Harry tell Hermione about Delores Umbridge asking him to speak on her behalf and he held up his hand and said "I will not tell lies." He walked off grinning pleased that she was scheduled to stay there for ten more years. Although he personally thought a life time sentence was a more fitting punishment from the stories he had been told about that woman and her greed and bigoted thinking.

"So dad I was told not to tell you things about the past since it could change the future so please make sure you marry mum so I am born."  
Remus chuckled at this. "I had met your mum already she is a toddler and a cute baby. I'd have never thought that one day I'd marry that baby girl." Remus chuckled thinking about what she would be like when she grew up and what made them fall in love and marry. He frowned wondering how his werewolf gene affected his son who looked completely normal even with the electric purple hair with green tips. "So you don't have any er werewolf traits like bloody meat or the need to howl?" he asked worried about the answer.

"Nope I prefer my meat well done and if I howled it would be for fun with my best mate at school or to annoy the cute girl in class. I told her she brings out the wolf in me." Teddy chuckled at this. Remus looked amazed then very pleased that his son was normal no werewolf tendencies he would have thought his kind would, never have children for fear of that happening.

"I'm very glad you don't son." Remus smiled pleased.

"Now, to figure out how to keep you alive." Teddy told him seriously since he wasn't worried about messing with the future if it meant his parents lived to raise him.

"I'll have to see what can be done about that." Remus told him honestly wanting it as much as his son did. "But since its late we should get some sleep. I'm sure the others are heading for bed and Lily and James were getting their grandkids to bed." Remus chuckled over this thought since it was hard to see them as grandparents when they were seventeen.

"Ok dad thanks too." Teddy climbed into his bed Remus taking the other bed.

"You're welcome Teddy, sleep well." Remus told him getting comfortable in his bed.

"Let's go to the water park tomorrow." Teddy told him wanting to enjoy all the time he could with his father.

"Sure just tell me what it is in the morning." Remus told him yawning hugely. It had been a long day and the two were soon sleeping.

Lily smiled down at the three boys finally asleep in their beds. "Aren't they adorable?" She whispered to James holding his hand.

"Yeah they are, we're very lucky to have met them. Otherwise we'd never know about them we'd never have met them here in this time. We'd have gone back to our time never knowing them here like this."  
Lily smiled at them feeling sadden since they are never going to get to know them to watch their son raise them. "Yes, nor would we have found out about other things in this time. It's been quite a learning experience."

James chuckled over this when the door open softly. "What are you two love birds doing in here?" James and Lily turn to see Sirius. "Harry has some drinks want some?" he asked grinning.

"Sure why not." James and Lily follow Sirius out the door and down the hall. Lily looks into the room to see her grown son with his best mate Ron talking together. She loved his laugh it was kind of friendly. It reminded her of James laughter.  
"I'll go find Hermione." She told them kissing James cheek quickly before heading off to Hermione's office. "Ok see you later." James told her. Sirius waved good bye heading into the room with the other two men.

Lily knocked on the close door before opening it with a grin. "Are you looking at naughty pictures again?" She asked causing Hermione to leap a foot into the air.

"Oh my you startled me and no I'm just playing some games." She told her smiling. "Why were you hoping I was?" She smirked at her going back to her bejeweled game.

"Not too much." Lily took a seat besides her watching the game she was playing.

"What game is this?" She asked curiously.

Hermione explained this game to her. I don't play to often just when I feel like something different." She clicked her mouse a couple of times to show a picture of a well formed man laying nude on a couch. "Ok one more peek then you should hit the hay." Lily laughed over this. "I'm ok honest." Lily took a look though and then raised an eyebrow.  
"I do have a question."  
"Is he on steroids, who knows?" Hermione told her grinning.

"Does steroids remove the hair?" She asked looking at the guys bare essentials. Hermione looked at the picture before giggling.

"No a lot of men and women shave it all off there for better pleasure and no hair in the mouth."  
"Oh I didn't know." Lily told her leaving the office for her room a lot on her mind now. Hermione chuckled watching her go wondering if she was corrupting Harry's mum. She didn't think he would mind too much. She turned off her computer and headed for bed herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lily was lying in bed thinking of James. She knew he was sharing a room with Sirius and Peter. Remus was sharing a room with his son. Their grandkids were sharing rooms with their cousins. She figured they would be able to space out more but no one seems to want to do that. She smiled thinking what a wonderful adventure this is to meet her grandkids and to have confirmation that she and James are meant to be with each other. She rolls over smiling pleased with the idea when sleep finally wins over.

Come morning she has two little boys leaping on her to wake her up. She gasps for air since they landed on her stomach. "James, Albus hi guys." She wraps her arms around them kissing them both on their cheeks.

"Morning big Lily." James tells her giggling. No one wanted to try to explain that the young woman and man were their grandparents from the past.

"Big James told us to wake you up." Albus told her snuggling up to her.

"I'm glad he did, so what is the plan for the day?" Lily asked wondering what they had decided on.

"WATERPARK!" Both boys yell enthusiastically.

"A water park that sounds interesting." Lily tells them getting them to her side so she can sit up in bed. "You two be, lambs and head out to breakfast while I get ready."

"Ok," James shouts leaping up from the bed and hurrying from the bedroom with Albus hot on his tail. Lily watches them with dewy eyes before she hurries to get ready herself.

She heads into the kitchen to see the five guys sitting around the table with the four older kids and Hugo and Rose sitting with them. Hermione and Harry are talking by the counter laughing happily. She smiles watching them they seem to be so close to each other. "Hi everyone." She tell them walking over to Harry. "So my son I hear we are going to a waterpark what is that exactly?" She asked trying to come up with something reasonable in her head.

"It's a place set up with water slides but on a larger scale then the ones at pools." He told her figuring they must not have had anything like that in the late seventies.

"Oh well that sounds fun," She grinned pleased with the idea.

"It's a lot of fun, we are also going to take a picnic lunch along with us to use instead of the park food." Hermione told her. "I also set it up to have an endless supply of food charm so no matter how much someone eats." She gave a significant look to Peter who was stuffing his face with pancakes. "We won't run out of food."

"That sounds great." Lily told them when she noticed the look the woman gave to Peter. They all knew how much the boy could pig out on food.

"After everyone is done eating we can head there and make a day of it." Hermione told them happily.

"That sounds great but won't you get in trouble with your work." Lily asked worried they would have problems with work and maybe get fired.

"Nah we're good Harry was already taking vacation time and I called in to take some as well. We figured this way we can keep you teens out of trouble." Hermione winked at her. Lily laughed at this. "Good luck with that." She told her chuckling. Lily sat down to eat some breakfast while the guys talked about the waterpark with the kids who told them all about the slides and the wave pool. When everyone was done eating breakfast including Peter. Harry spoke up.

"Ok everyone, go get ready to leave make sure to have a swimsuit and towel and clothes to wear afterwards." Harry told them. The teens all leaped up heading to their respective rooms to get ready.

Teddy looked at his dad shouting. "I'll beat you there dad."

"I don't think so." Remus shouted back at him the teens all hurrying down the hall. It was the last they heard from them.

Harry grinned pleased at Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You really enjoyed bossing your parents around didn't you?"

"I sure did that was fun." He replied grinning still. They both laughed heading to their rooms to get ready as well.

In her room she had her swimsuit on and was admiring herself in the mirror, she was glad she bought this one. The door banged open for James to come inside to see if she was ready. She leaped placing her hand over her heart. "Stop scaring me like that." She told him with a frown.

"Sorry just wanted to see if you're ready." He looked up and down her body taking in the very skimpy suit. "You're not wearing that are you?" He looked stunned to see the suit on her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course I'm wearing this. It's today's style there is nothing wrong with that. I think I look very nice in it."

"You look great in it. But it's too revealing you'll fall out." He told her still eyeing her body.

"I will not don't be silly." She told him while grabbing up her towel and extra clothing. "If you don't believe me let's ask others what they think." She headed out the door and down the hall to the living room. She could hear the others talking in there. She headed into the living room to see everyone else was inside waiting for her. "What does everyone here think of this suit?" She looked around to see Remus and Sirius looking at her with her mouth hung open. Peter was looking down at his feet while Teddy looking like a deer caught in headlights. Remus suddenly placed a hand over teddy's eyes who squirmed away from him to see his friend in her bathing suit.

"You look great Lily." Hermione told her honestly. Lily looked back over her shoulder at James. "I told you this was a good suit wear." The others were all nodding agreement with her. James scowled at this but said nothing else since he felt outvoted. Harry patted him on the shoulder understandingly. James felt better for his son's reassurance although he still didn't want to see Lily going out in public in it.

Everyone went out to Harry's car piling inside to leave for the day. Lily sat next James snuggled up she hoped it would put him in a better mood for her. She smiled pleased when he wrapped his arms around her.

James was thrilled to have Lily snuggling with him. The drive was not very long to the waterpark they were early enough to find a good place to park.

They all walked up to the cashier in the booth to pay. They all went inside the park to find lockers to put their clothing and personal items. Once done Lily and Hermione took the little children to the kiddie pools. The males all went to the large slides. Lily and Hermione sat talking on the water's edge while the kids played in the sprinklers in mini pools. After an hour Harry walked over to them. "I'll help Hermione with the kids if you want to goes use the slides Lily."

Lily stood up giving a hug to Harry. "Thank you, son." She started to walk away before turning back to talk once more. "What time do you want me bring the guys back for lunch?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other than shrugged. "Any time you guys are hungry we can start the picnic lunch."

Lily smiled brightly. "Sounds great see you two later." She headed off thinking she needed to make a mental note to ask where Hermione's husband Ron was at.

She found the boys all lined up to ride another slide. "hey guys, this looks great." She told them taking James hand in her own.

"It's a blast Lily you'll love it." Remus told her giving her another look over. James slipped his arm around her waist staking his claim on her.

"How about a spell to close the suit up at the top, just to be sure you don't, fall out of it?" He asked hoping she would see sense in it since it cut down past her belly button.

"I'm fine James please don't worry so." She told him once more hoping to hear no more about it. The line moved slowly for them as they finally reached the top.

"Want to go doubles" James asked liking the idea of holding her down the slide.

"Sure that'll be fun." Lily told him. The two got in place and went down before the others. James holding her tight to his chest. At the end they zipped out into the waiting pool. It was a fun time for them they went on the one that dropped you from several feet in the air and the long one that went almost straight down. After a couple of hours of sliding they were feeling hungry they all agreed to go find the others, it didn't take long for them to see where they were set up, they walked over to see Hermione and Harry sitting in a grassy area with the blanket loaded with food and Peter eating happily.

"Hey everyone." Hermione waved to them. The kids leaped up and ran to greet them. Lily and James happily hugged them all.

"We were wondering where Peter had gone too." Sirius told them sitting down to eat with them.

"he showed up about half an hour ago saying he was hungry so we got it all laid out figuring you would all show up soon." Hermione told them handing them, plates for their food.

After dark started to set in they all packed up and headed back to Hermione and Ron's home. Harry used the fireplace to see if Ginny had shown up. He was not surprised to find that she had not and Kreature was willing to come back and cook there for all of them. Once he walked into the room he found that Ron was upset when he returned.

"Ron mate, what's wrong?" He asked taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

"You all go having fun without me once more it's not fair." Ron grumped taking a drink of his fire whisky.

"Sorry mate we'd have preferred to have you with us but you used up your vacation time to see the Chuddly Cannons game practice, you spent two weeks there watching them." Harry told him wondering why he bothered since his favorite team still lost every game they ever played.

"Not good enough have my dinner sent to my room." Ron growled storming off to the bedroom.

Lily looked sadly at Hermione who looked depressed by her husband's behavior.

"Your right he hadn't grown up."

Hermione and Harry chuckled at this.

"Sadly he does get his nose out of joint rather easily but nothing we can do about that." She told her smiling sadly.

"He was after all voted the most likely to never mature." Harry added chuckling. The others all laughed over this. After a very good dinner where Harry distracted the teens while Kreature brought out the food they all went to watch movies in the living room. Hermione asked Ron to join them, which he did resentfully with several complaints.

"Harry why do you keep that old elf his head on the wall would be a much better thing to do with him." Ron sat down never noticing Sirius looking at him startled.

"I didn't think the Weasley were dark wizards, I thought it was only my family that did sick twisted things like that?"  
"We don't do that are you mental?" Ron asked with a grunt of pain when Hermione elbowed him in the gut giving him an evil look.

"Sorry Sirius, we weren't telling you that you used your parents' home as headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix after your mums passing."

Sirius though looked delightful. "I used Grimmauld place as headquarters for some phoenix thing what is it and when does my mum finally kick it," He looked to James smiling pleased. "That is more good news."

James chuckled with Remus and Peter they had not cared for his mum.

"I am not sure when she does die and the Order of The Phoenix is something Dumbledore started up to defeat Voldermort. She gave Ron a dirty look when he shuddered with an eep coming from him.

"The man is dead and gone stop being paranoid."  
"He came back once though." Ron pointed out in case she forgot.

"Yes because he had horcruxes which he didn't have any more after we destroyed them all." She told him with a snap to her words.

"What are those?" Lily asked they had given up on the movie now.

"They are dark objects that a wizard places a piece of himself in to make sure he never truly dies." James told her stunned to hear what Voldermort was willing to do to stay alive. Lily turned to James with wide eyes.  
"how did you know that?" She asked feeling fearful.

"I had read it in the library at home, my dad has many books on many subjects it was a nasty type of book but he wanted to be able to help catch dark wizards so he learned all he can about them." James slipped his arm around Lily's shoulder pulling her closer to him. He was feeling worried now, it wasn't helping with everyone watching them.

"So let's watch the movie." Remus spoke up breaking the tension that had built up around them all.

"Sounds good Moony." Harry told him taking up the remote and starting the movie. They watched Scary movie one and two before they all went to bed. Lily kept a hold on James hand until her room.

"Good night James," She leaned in kissing him gently.

"Good night Lily," He smiled then felt a worry settle into him. "Is something wrong Lily?"  
"I just have a lot on my mind can we talk about it?" She asked hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Of course anything you want to talk about." He smiled softly following her into her room to sit down on the bed with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

James shifted a bit to get comfortable. He smiled brightly looking into her vibrant green eyes that seemed to be filled with uncertainty. "Ok you are seriously worrying me here."  
Lily giggled, "I swear I am not transfiguring you into Sirius."

James shook his head chuckling, "At least your sense of humor is still intact now what is wrong," he looked pensive for a moment before asking what suddenly came to mind "you aren't unhappy with the idea of us are you?"  
For answer she leaned into him kissing him gently. "No I love that it makes my future so much brighter with you in it."  
James sighs with relief before giving her another worried look.

Lily was looking thoughtful before she spoke softly. "I guess it's just …." She trailed off not wanting to tell him that they don't get to raise their son and she was wondering how to prevent that from happening. She decided to go with the other idea that had been creeping around her head all day. The water park hadn't helped that seeing James in swim trunks that showed his well-defined body.

"I had seen some recent pictures that Hermione had and was wondering if you'd let me shave you." She told him smiling at him.

"Shave me?" James reached up to his chin feeling very little stubble there. "Might want to wait for the morning for it but I guess its ok."  
Lily grinned at him. "I meant a different location."  
James looked puzzled and followed her eyes downward. "My legs, that's for girls not guys."

At this she laughed outright. "No silly in between, she told me they call it manscaping sounds funny but can I?"

James looked at her wide-eyed before laughing. "You really want to shave me there?"

"Yes so will you let me?" She asked once more wondering what he thought or what her friends would say about this new development. James hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend but after meeting their son and grandkids it seemed logical for her to be his girl.

James watched her for several moments, "Sure why not but I get to do you." He stood up dropping his pants and his boxers. Lily got her wand out not wanting to go ask Hermione for a razor to do this. She figured the older woman would laugh too hard to fall asleep tonight.

James lay down on the bed with Lily perching between his legs. "I'm using my wand so it should be a very close and clean shave." She told him wanting to reassure him. She did after all use it to shave her legs and underarms.

"I'm not worry, do your worse." He chuckled placing his hands under his head to watch her as much as possible. She ignored that he did indeed look nervous. She used her wand which was she knew much faster then a shaver. She grinned pleased finishing in what she thought was record time and then swept her wand over the hair to have it disappear from the bed.

"All done, want a mirror?" She waved her wand once more to have a mirror appear in her hands. James took the mirror from her checking to see what he now looked like and wondering if his mates would take the mickey out on him for it. He hoped not. James laughed looking at the very small patch of hair that was now shaped like a snitch including the coloring.

"I'm silver and gold there now."  
"Yeah I know you're a chaser but I didn't think that would like as fun since it'd just be a round patch this way you have wings." She laughed pleased.

James laughed with her before talking. "I get to shave you now so strip." He told her enjoying the idea of seeing her naked.

"Ok but ignore the birthmark on me." She got up removing her own clothes for him to shave her. She laid down watching him carefully for when he noticed the dog face birthmark on her inner thigh.

"I don't see one?" James told her feeling disappointed.

"It on my inner thigh," She told him moving her legs part for him. He looked grinning at the small dog on her inner though. "I love it, now to shave you." He took out his own wand before carefully removing her, own hair leaving.

"Two hearts with our initials," She chuckled seeing the small red hearts with an L and J in the middle of them.

"It made sense to me." He leaned over kissing her very pleased with his handy work.

"Me too." She told him kissing him hungrily. Once they came up for air she gave him a wicked grin. "I know you might think I'm nuts but do you mind if I record us making love to each other?"

James blinked a few times. "You want to shag me?" He didn't think they would go farther than snogging.

"Yes but if you don't want to we can wait. I know it seems rather sudden but, we will one day so why not now and why not have it for… prosperity?"

"Why not indeed," he told her pleased while she leaped from the bed with a shout of happiness. She grabbed up her new tablet and set it to circle around them on the bed recording them. She climbed back onto the bed slipping her arms around his broad shoulders.

The next morning James awoke with a face full of red hair. He smiled pleased hoping to always wake up with her in his arms even if it meant a face full of hair.

"Hey Lily we should head to the kitchen to eat, everyone is probably wondering where we are?"

"Hmm let them wonder I'm tired I want to sleep longer/" She told him.

"I know but Padfoot will most likely come knocking soon." He told her wondering how she would feel with his best mate barging into the room unannounced.

At this time the door flew open with a shout. "Lily have you seen James?" Remus stopped dead in his tracks. "Never mind, I'll tell Padfoot he's been found." He quickly closed the door and hurried from the room. James chuckled hearing him.

"Well the fairies out of the garden now."

"Shhh James I'm sleeping." She mumbled snuggling her face into his shoulder.

"Not for long love not for long." He whispered to her wrapping his arms tighter around her body.

He was quite right in no time at all Sirius, Remus, Teddy, little James and Albus with Hugo and Rose all came running into the room. Sirius was in the lead shouting.

"Prongs, you did it way to go mate." He leaped upon the bed instantly awakening Lily.

"What the hel…lp" She said seeing the very young children crawling up onto the bed.

"Uncle Sirius said exciting things were happening in here?" James told them looking around for something exciting.

"There is something," Lily told him holding the blanket to her chest while grabbing her wand from the side table. "Watch this." She waved it at Sirius who was suddenly upside down with pink hair that sparkled.

"Hey let me down." He shouted though no one paid attention to him.

"Cool, do that to me?" James looked over at her expectantly.

"I doubt your daddy would be very happy with me if I did it." Lily told him honestly while Sirius rotated above them.

"Down now Miss Evans." Sirius told her sternly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine but no more barging in when I'm sleeping." She moved her wand so he fell back down onto the bed beside James. The bed gave a loud cracking noise before it collapsed down onto the floor.

"Now look what you did." Lily told Sirius who got up looking indignant. "Me, you're the one who tossed me into the air then dropped me on my raven locks." Using his hand to smooth them out.

"Pink!" Rose told him helpfully with a giggle.

"Pink?" Sirius repeated before going to the dresser and the mirror above it. "My hair," Sirius screeched in horror while everyone else laughed.

"This is not funny." She shouted waving his own wand at his hair changing it back to black.

"Next time no barging in." Lily told him sternly. "Now leave so we can dress."  
"Fine, spoil sport." Sirius grumbled leaving the room. Remus grinned at them not leaving the room yet.  
"He didn't believe me at first but his face was hysterical when I first told him where James was." Teddy snickered beside his father. He was enjoying seeing his father and friends as teen and not a lot older then himself.

"I'm sure it was." James laughed with them. Lily gave a shake of her head before speaking to ones she knew would do as she asked.

"Now leave all of you, James, Albus take them out for me."  
"Yes big Lily." James hurried to push on their backs making them walk out of the door with laughter. James and Lily fixed the bed before dressing and heading to the kitchen to see a table full of delicious smelling food.

"I am starving," Lily told Hermione sitting down at the table with James taking the seat beside her.

"I'm sure you are after your workout." Sirius told her taking a large bite of waffle.

Lily gave him an evil glare, "Haha very funny, jealous bloke." She mumbled taking her own bite of waffle.

James chuckled hearing her last two words. "So what, is todays plans?" Remus asked curious about what Harry and Hermione had planned out for today.

"I was thinking of taking in a movie." Hermione told them taking her dishes to the sink to be cleaned by the magical scrubber waiting in the sink to clean anything placed into it.

"A movie that sounds great do you have a paper to see what's playing?" Lily asked interested in seeing the theaters of this time.

"A paper no, I use my phone to look that up." Hermione told her holding her phone to type in theaters.

"I would prefer a movie the kids can enjoy," Hermione tells them. "I thought Ice age Continental Drift or Wreck-it Ralph or the Lorax or Brave would be fun ones to see and if you want you guys can see something else too. I want to go to Diagon Alley and do an exchange." She grinned pleased with the idea. Lily was about to tell her something when she was cut off by Ron who came into the kitchen with a bang of the doors.

"I have today off." Ron announced coming into the kitchen grinning brightly.

"That's great, Ron we are talking about going to the movies." Harry told him pleased his best mate was able to make it today.

"Yes that Muggle corn pips with lots of butter and salt." He said happily.

"You don't need salt and its popcorn." Hermione told him sternly. "Let's get ready to go; we can take in an early showing." She did a few more clicks on the phone. "I have the tickets bought now."  
"You do?" Lily asked stunned. She went over to look at it. Hermione showed her the screen showing the tickets were paid for. She turned to see Ron moaning about the expense of the tickets for so many of them.

"Here Hermione is my share for the tickets." Harry told her handing some galleons to her.

"No thanks Harry I don't need it." She told him turning away as Ron sputtered indignantly putting out his hand to Harry for the galleons. Harry grinned placing the gold into his hand watching to make sure Hermione doesn't catch him at it.

Lily watched them before speaking up. :I can't wait to see what the theater looks like now it's been so long since I've gone there." Hermione looked at her in confusion. "What theater did you go to?"  
"The Metropole Cinema," Lily told her brightly thinking of the last movie she saw there.

"I don't know that one we go to the Birkbeck cinema; you'll enjoy it I'm sure." Hermione smiled typing in the Metropole to see where it was located.

"Oh I'm sure I will and maybe we can take in a drive in tonight?" Lily said with a pleased smile remembering all the times she had gone to the drive in with her parents and sister. Playing on the playground and running back to the car when the movie started was part of the fun. She couldn't wait to go there with her son and grandkids.

"Mum, I don't believe you'll find any drive-ins they went out of business over the years when the multiplex theaters popped up more and more."  
"Multi what plex?" She asked curiously. At this time the others joined them back in the kitchen.

"I'll explain on the way there." Harry told her accio-ing his children's necessities.

Lily nodded her head taking James hand when he came over to stand beside her.

"I've been replaced." Sirius muttered to Peter who gave him a very worried look. Sirius though laughed heading for the front door with everyone following after them. Lily was happily holding her granddaughter once more in her arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the theaters Lily was completely amazed to see that the theater had not just one screen showing a movie but it had eight of them, it was astonishing that it could hold so many large screens inside and wondered if the owner was a wizard to make it fit in what looked to be only big enough for one screen let alone eight of them. She walked inside expecting to see the inside large then what appeared outside, she was very disappointed in it.

"how can they have so many large screens in here they don't look big enough." She asked looking around the lobby to see doors with numbers above them and the name of the movie showing in it.

"Well the screens I guess are average size, why?" Hermione asked heading for the snack counter, she bought several popcorns, candies, nachos and soda for all of them.

"Really can't you let others buy things?" Ron grumbled in her ear before taking several of the snacks with him to their movie. They had decided to see Brave. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before gathering the rest of the food

"Hermione I really don't mind paying for our things it seems to upset your husband when you do it." Lily told her following after her to the movie.

"It does him good to learn to be generous; he's gotten more and more selfish latterly." She told her leading the way into the movie theater to see brave.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks looking around to see what was to her, a very small screen and no balcony above them the whole theaters was tiny in her opinion.

"Well this sucks," She told James taking a seat beside their son who had a sleeping Lily in his arms. The kids all took seats with Teddy and Remus sitting behind them for better seats. The four young men from the past were thrilled with the movie and the size. Lily wondered what she could do to make sure little theaters didn't come to be.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Its really small I'm use to a screen that is a lot bigger then this type, I hope the movies good." She told him laying her head on his shoulder while taking bites of popcorn.

Everyone enjoyed the movie and Lily didn't awaken until the ending credit which made it much more enjoyable for them. They walked out to a sunny day.

"I need to go to Diagon alley do you all want to go or find something else to do?" Hermione asked the four teens.

"We'll go I want to exchange some gold galleons there for Muggle money to take back with me too and for other reasons." Lily told her.

"Lets get into the car then and go." Harry told them. They headed for the car all piling inside with only a few Muggles noticing that the car should be overly crowded with so many in it.

Once they reached the entranced to Diagon alley which is the pub the Leaky Cauldron they all went inside to see Neville talking with some patrons. They were all laughing happily.

"Professor shouldn't you be at school?" teddy asked him wondering how come his herbology teacher was skipping out of his teaching duties.

"Ah and why are you not in school Mr. Lupin?" Neville asked instead.

"Cause uncle Harry sprang me so I could spend time here with my…" he trailed off wondering if he should say more to his teacher. "Relative." He finally settled on and was pleased with the nod of approval from Harry.

"Ah I see well young sir I had to help my darling wife today so classes were cancel today but I shall be back there tomorrow." Neville told him always liking the young man and his interest in so many subjects at school.

"We need to head out talk later Neville." Hermione told him taking her two kids by their hands leading them away before they got into any trouble.

Once at Gringotts, Lily, Hermione and Harry headed into the bank leaving the kids with the other teens. Lily walked up to a goblin with five galleons. "I wanted to exchange this for Muggle money." She told the short gray hair goblin who gave her a surprised look.

"Be glad to it's so hard to get rid of it." The goblin told her heading to the back to come out with a large stack of Muggle money. "So many Muggle born exchange this for galleons and sickles that we have an overabundance of them, we got to get rid of it to make more room for important things." He told her counting out the Muggle money for her. Lily grinned pleased when he reached five thousand dollars.

"Feel free to exchange even more this stuff is just taking up space here." He told her taking the five galleons happily placing them into a drawer. Lily happily took the money from him heading to the door. Hermione and Harry joined her there with their own stack of Muggle money.

"Had I known about the exchange sooner I would have done this before." Harry told her kissing her head.

"I know the goblin I went to said it is just piling up because no one exchanges wizard money for it so they have a lot just taking up space." Lily chuckled pleased. "I think I'll exchange another five galleons just a moment I'll meet you outside." Lily hurried back to exchange another five galleons for five thousand dollars. Harry raised an eyebrow then looked to Hermione to see what she thought of it.

"It's a great idea I'm going to exchange some more too." Hermione and harry hurried to another set of goblins exchanging five galleons in for Muggle money.

The three left Gringotts with their Muggle money very pleased. It did not take long to find where they had wandered off to; it was of course the ice cream shop. They walked over to them seeing how happy they all were eating and talking.

Harry was talking with Ron he had not told him what they were up to and Ron was too busy eating ice cream to ask him as the bitter root cream, kept making him frown with each bite taken off his cone. The kids were happily eating their own ice cream cone with various ice creams doing weird things to their faces as they ate it.

"Now what?" Lily asked the group declining the taste of James ice cream which was making a loud buzzing noise.

"This is honey bee cream it's really good and your whole mouth buzzes." He told her enthusiastically.

"Thanks but no," She told him once more.

"Ok suit yourself but its good." James happily ate it down.

Harry spoke up to the group looking around at them all. "Well we've gone to the movies, the water park and the shopping mall, so why don't we go to the amazement park for rides there." Harry told the group.

"Sounds good to me what is it?" Sirius told him finishing his goop cluster which has goops of ice cream all over his face and slipping over to other parts to make a goop-ing pile there too.

"A fun place to spend time on Muggle rides, that er do weird things but it's fun."  
"It is fun Sirius, I cannot believe how much wizards miss out on things muggles take for granted." Lily told him grinning pleased to have the best of both worlds.

"Harry we might want to wait for that until tomorrow, since it's getting late in the day and the kids will be way too tired to have fun there." Hermione pointed out logically.

Harry nodded his head in understanding looking at his boys eating ice cream. "Your right Hermione I guess I was thinking of how much fun it would be for us and my parents without thinking of how exhausting it would be for the little ones."  
"I'm not little," James pointed out his ace covered in purple ice cream.

"Right you are James, but your sister is and so are your cousin and maybe we can invite George and his family along for it tomorrow."  
"Yes that'd be great." James agreed happily, licking his ice-cream trying to get all of it before it got him covered in more of the purple yumminess.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked wondering what they might have in mind to do at their home.  
"Why don't you guys look around at more shops and maybe take in another movie." Hermione suggested not wanting to limit their fun.

"Another movie would be fun; we can take the Knight bus there." Sirius pointed out.

"I wanted to see that one called The Woman in Black." James told them.

"Oh that did look interesting; some guy I never heard of starred in it, Dan something or other." Lily agreed with them trying to remember who the male lead was in the movie.

"Let's just get going we can go out to the Muggle side and call the knight bus to us." Remus pointed out. The group headed for the Muggle side of London, Hermione using her wand to clean up the kids and the teens that seemed to all pick out the messiest ice cream they had in the shop.

"Have fun everyone." Hermione hugged them all before trying to herd the kids into the car. Harry gave them all hugs as well. Ron shook their hands smiling at them. He wanted to go to the amusement park and figured he would call in sick tomorrow so he could go with them.

"Have fun you know where Hermione and Ron's home is so we'll see you there later, do you want to have dinner there or just stop some where to eat while you're out?"  
"We'll go somewhere so you don't have to worry son." James told him smiling before picking up his namesake and hugging him tightly.

"See you in a while little man." He felt his throat tighten with emotions.

"See you big James," His grandson told him smiling brightly.

"I want to hug big James too." Albus told them.

James immediately picked him up to hug him.

"Group hug," Hermione chuckled watching them.

"Group hug, I like that." Lily told her before joining James and the two boys. After a lot more hugging Hermione and Harry were able to get the kids loaded into the car.

"Have fun," Harry shouted out the window. They all waved while Remus stuck his wand into the air a moment later a large purple bus roared up and stopped next to them with a squeal of the tires.

"The knight bus will take you where you need to go its five sickles apiece and if you want hot cocoa that will be an extra three sickles." He grinned toothily at them. "Welcome aboard," he told them. They all gave smiled to the young man with bushy red hair and a lot of freckles talking to them about the cost and the desire to have cocoa on a bus that never held still for long enough to drink the stuff.

They all boarded the bus giving over their sickles to the conductor.

James frowned wondering why the driver looked like the one from their time and he was old at that time. He was wondering how good an idea this was.

"Your names not Ernie is it?" Sirius asked taking a seat beside Peter. He too sounded worried. Remus and his son Teddy sat together while James and Lily sat together in another seat looking nervously at the driver.

"It sure is youngster." He shut the door and put the bus into gear taking off with a roar of the engines and all the seats moving backwards then forwards when he stopped suddenly before moving left then right the seats all moving around in a crazy pattern.

After several more stops with wizards and witches getting off and on the bus, they were feeling rather sick and the sound of someone barfing above them was not helping them.

"Sounds like Madam Marsh, is sick…. again." The young man pointed out to the driver looking unfazed by the driver's inability to see where he was going or that people around them was tossing their cookies onto the floor.

"That she is," He stomped on the brake causing everyone to slid forward again.  
"Ok here it is." Ernie announced to them.

"I am not going back on this." Lily whispered to James hurrying from the Knight bus. "That was horrible."  
"Not only that, but the driver is the same one from our time." James pointed out to her.

"Scared the shit out of me when I asked him his name, that bloke should have retired back in the seventies not still behind a wheel scaring passengers." Sirius glared behind him as the bus took off down the road coming close to hitting several things and people in his mad dash to its next destination.

"We are apperatng back to the Weasley's home when we are done today." Lily told them sternly in case one of them was crazy enough to want to ride the Knight bus again.

No one was objecting all feeling a bit queasy from the ride. She looked around to see that they all looked as upset by the bus ride as she did.  
"We'll we are Gryffindor's so let's shake it off and go have fun."  
"Sounds good Lily." Teddy told her recovering quickly from the ride since he had ridden the Knight bus often as a child and teen. Remus smiled at Teddy glad to see him recovering so quickly from their horrifying ride.

"Yeah we can do anything." Sirius commented feeling his stomach now settled. He looked around to see some of the shops in the area.

"Damn right," James added slipping his arm around Lily's waist. "So let's see this movie." He told them walking off toward the theater with Lily by his side. Remus, Teddy, Peter and Sirius hurried after them. They bought the six tickets from a bored looking girl who couldn't seem to stop yawning. Sirius winked at her causing her to blush brightly and smile. She seemed much more attentive after that.

"Works every time." He told Remus and Teddy after they took their tickets and walked into the building.

"You need to teach me that." Teddy told him thinking of the girls at school.

"Sure thing after we get back to our hosts home we can go into the den and practice it." Sirius assured him giving the ticket to the elderly gentleman taking tickets and directing them to their theater.

After the movie ended the walked outside to look around none of them talking yet.

"Well that ending surprised me, I didn't think he'd be killed off." James stated.

"I know me too; I was stunned I thought for sure that woman would be happy with her child with her now." Lily agreed with him.

"She scared me; I hope I never meet her." Peter mumbled with a little shiver.

"She's not real Wormtail your safe." Remus told him patting him on the back to help him feel better. Teddy mashed his lips together to keep from laughing at the shy boy.  
"She sure was a vengeful bitch." Sirius commented. They all laughed at this.

"So where to now something to eat?" Remus asked looking around the shopping center.

"Yes food makes everything better." Peter told them also looking around for some place to eat.

"How about that place it's called Applebee's it looks good." Lily pointed out to them.

They were all in agreement and started walking toward the restaurant to eat dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They left Applebee's with doggie bags this time Remus carried them so that Peter would not be tempted to eat all the left overs again.

"So where to now?" Lily asked the money burning a hole in her pocket.

"Let's just walk around looking at shops again," Remus suggested figuring his son could explain about the people of this time and the shops here.  
"But staying away from the cars people of this time are crazy." Sirius pointed out.

"Very true." James agreed with him looking around the small shopping mall. Teddy looked around at them in wonder. "What happened?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"People kept yelling at us when we got near their cars." Remus explains starting to walk toward some small shops.

"Oh I never had that happen to me but I never get out to the Muggle side much unless I'm with Harry since my grams doesn't like it here."

Remus looked surprised at this. "Why not what does she have against it?" He asked walking beside him with the others following behind them.

"Not sure but I figured it has to do with grandpa being Muggle born and dying before I was born." He tells them wondering if that even made sense.

"How did he die?" Remus asked kindly.

"Death Eaters of course he was on the run from them since he wouldn't register as a Muggle born wizard when it was put to law that all Muggle born had to do it. Many went into hiding since they just snapped their wands saying they had somehow stolen the magic from a real witch or wizard." He tells them sadly remembering the history lessons.

"That is so stupid how could anyone believe that?" Lily tells him from behind wondering how someone could be so stupid.

"No idea but the law was pushed through by Delores Umbridge, she's in Azkaban and will be for a long time to come." He chuckled.

They stopped looking at Teddy in surprise.

"What he said feeling self-conscious with everyone looking at him.

"We know that little bitch from school, who would have thought she'd be spending time behind bars." Sirius chuckled pleased with the idea.

"We should go greet her with something nasty." Lily chuckles, feeling a welling of evil rise up in her chest.

James laughed over this nodding his head. "We can use some of the jokes stuff on her."  
"great idea, maybe even dump a swamp on her." Remus added since he too had never liked her in school when she would glare at him for no reason other than he was not as rich as his friends.

"Sounds like fun to me." Teddy told them the group walking down the street.  
"Should we apperate to Azkaban?" Lily asked taking James hand to her lips kissing his knuckles gently. He grinned enjoying this. He really loved how affectionate she is.

"Yes then we can figure where she is prank her and be gone before the guards suspect a thing." Sirius said with a nod of his head. He figured James was going to be too out of it to answer Lily after her show of affection with him. "Come on Wormtail you can ride there with me." Sirius held out his hand for him to take. The smaller boy hurried over while the others all disappeared from sight. Teddy grabbed onto Remus's arm. A few Muggles were doing a double take to see if they really saw six kids suddenly disappear from sight all disappearing into thin air mysteriously. A few looked around for hidden cameras for some TV show about magic, ready to tell what they thought of the trick. When they couldn't find any cameras they hoped to find the TV show on TV and watch themselves looking puzzled.

The teens soon arrived at the rocky banks of the small island that Azkaban sat upon. They all scrambled to the top looking at the dark stone fortress that held wizard kind behind its bars.

"It's not dark yet but why does this place feel so dark and creepy?" Lily shuddered with the idea of having to spend time here.

"No idea lets go see where that idiot is." Sirius told her they walked around trying to see into the windows where the bars were.

"Must be freaking cold in there." James commented seeing no glass to hold back the cold air that blew past them. He slipped his arm around Lily to help provide warmth for her.

"Why don't I change no one will suspect a rat in a dump like this?" Peter commented.

"Sounds good, I can lift you up to the bars and you can scamper around looking and come back to tell us." Sirius told him watching as the other boy changed into a rat. Sirius picked him up placing him up high enough to use his little claws to scramble into the cell.

Lily looked at the three boys' one eyebrow raised up. "He's a rat?"  
The three looked around at her forgetting that she didn't know about their animangus sides.

"Er yes imagines that." James said with a chuckle.

"So what do you change into and don't tell me you don't." She told him sternly.

"He's just a boring Stag but I am a fun loving adorable doggie." Sirius told her with a flip of his hair smirking at them.

"I am a majestic handsome wonderfully fit stag." James told her grinning. "He's a mutt." Nodding his head to Sirius. Lily laughed at this while Sirius glared mumbling, "I'm not a mutt a pureblood pedigree is what I am." Lily turned to talk to Remus before the two could get into who was better stag or dog.

"I know you change like it or not but do you have an animal you change into for fun?" Lily asked Remus who looked amused.

"Figures you knew it and no I don't." he told her softly with a wink.

"Why not dad, I bet you could change into something cool like a tiger or bear maybe an eagle?" Teddy started to get excited with the idea. "We can both learn to change into something cool be matching black panthers that would be awesome." Teddy looked ready to try it.

"Let's talk about this at home for now, let prank a hag." Remus told him the idea of changing into a panther with his son was very appealing to him. Several minutes later Peter was back changing into himself. "I found her cell and there are others here that we should prank too." He told them looking very excited.

"Who is it?" James asked curious who else was in prison.

"The Lestrange brothers are here, along with Avery, Nott, the Carrows and Mulciber." He looked very excited which was catching as the others all got excited with the idea.

"Alright I say we get all of them." Sirius told them agreeing with Peter who looked very pleased.

"Yes we should have enough things here to prank all of them. Which cells are they in?" James asked Peter. Once they were all at each cell with Remus covering the extra cell since they were next to each other and James covering the other extra one so Peter could scamper around as a rat to let them know where to go and which side the bed was on they tossed in Peruvian darkness powder to make it harder for them to see. Peter told them which ones and they set up the portable swamps to fall into each of the cells right by the beds with Peter making tail signals so they knew which way to toss them into the cell. They also tossed in fireworks, which exploded sending sparkling dragons, Catherine wheels and sparklers spelling out 'You stink' to the inmates. They tossed in raspberries that continue to make blllith noises at them. They all laughed softly when they heard several falling into the portable swamps.

"We need to go back and buy some more." Lily whispered to James holding his hand listening to the inmates screaming in rage.

They all found it very funny when Delores started screaming that the Weasley twins were attacking her and demanded the guards to go arrest them right away if not sooner.

The guards did not take her seriously.

"I'm sure you set this up some how to discredit hard working people who bring joy and laughter into others' lives." He told her with a disgusted grunt before walking away amid her screams of outrage.

Peter as a rat changed back quickly grabbed onto Sirius's arm for the return trip. They all disapperated from their laughing happily. They went to Diagon alley to inform George of what was going on so if someone did come calling he would know why and be able to prove his innocence.

George laughed hard, "you did what that is great why didn't I think of that." He continues to laugh over this grabbing several portable swamps and other items for them. "You made my night thanks for using this so well." He handed them the items. "On the house, for sticking it to that old hag and the other trolls, in there."  
"We can't take your stuff we can pay for it." Lily told him not wanting to take advantage of him.

"No worries I make a large profit every day here, giving a few things away for a worthy cause is good business to me." He told them refusing their gold.

"Ok how about this take five galleons to Gringotts and exchange it for a large sum of Muggle money then you can set up an account in the Muggle world for any time you need it there." Lily told him hoping information like this would help him.

"Ok sounds good, I know Harry and Hermione both have accounts in the Muggle banks."

"Great so are you going to the amusement park with us tomorrow with Hermione and Harry and their kids?" before George could answer they were interrupted by the apple of his eye.  
"Yes oh please daddy can we go?" Roxanne asked looking imploringly at her father.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" George gave Remus a narrow eye look.

"It's good for dads to get out with their kids." He told him laughing. The others all laughed as well when Fred came up looking curiously at them all.

"We're going to the amusement park tomorrow." Roxanne told her brother who cheered.

"I never said we're going George tried to tell them but was completely ignored by his kids leaping around in happiness.

"Too late George we'll see you tomorrow." James told him laughing the group walked out the door to head back to the Weasley's home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They all appeared one after another to the Weasley home it was of course full of sounds and light.

"It seems busier than usual?" James commented walking hand in hand with Lily to the front door.

"I think your right." She told him knocking on the door the others gathering around them. They smiled brightly when the door opened to reveal someone they didn't know standing at the door with long flowing blonde hair.

"Oh Hello, we're a friend of Hermione and Harry, they are expecting us." Lily told the woman who was very pretty and her smile seemed to light up the room.

"Oh hello Hermione told me about you please come in." She stood back to allow them inside.  
"Thank you, Fleur." Teddy told her smiling and walking into the house. Lily stopped when the hand she is holding did not move with her.

"James, stop gawking its rude." She bristle feeling a pang jealousy rear its ugly head in her.

"Sorry Lily, I don't know what came over me." She smiled softly letting it go when she noticed the other three boys were acting the same way.

"It's the Veela in her she has that effect on men." Teddy told Lily who was looking at the boys in surprise.

"Veela, really I heard of them but never seen one before." James told Teddy giving another appraising look to Fleur.

"You're not likely to see one or anything again if you keep ogling her." Lily hissed at him letting his hand go and walking resolutely into the house. She passed an older man with a heavily scared face and wondered what had happened to him.

"Fleur tone it down love." Bill came to the front door to see what was taking so long and noticed the boys standing with open mouths staring at his wife.

"Sorry darling but they are so young and easy to manipulate." She giggled walking off.

A young girl was at his side she smiled brightly to them and greeted Teddy.

"Hi Teddy." She smiled warmly up at him she was two years younger than him and it was obvious very smitten with him.

"Dad sprung me to come here for the day." She whispered to him confidentially. Teddy grinned pleased taking her hand in his, they walked off talking softly. Once Fleur was gone the boys came out of their trance.

"Sorry about that guys, my wife enjoys springing herself on unsuspecting men just to see them flounder and gab at her." He grinned at them. "I'm Bill Weasley, the eldest and that minx was my wife and the smaller one our daughter Victoire, she and Teddy are good friends." He explains to them letting them walk into the house. "These are second eldest daughter Dominique and youngest and only son Louis they aren't in school yet Dominique starts next year and the Louis two years after that. We're going to join you all at the park tomorrow." He told them brightly. They followed the older man into the kitchen where they others were gathered and Hermione was setting the table with dishes.

"Oh good we're in time for food." Peter exclaimed while eyeing Fleur. There were two other children with her two boys one looked older than the other. Sirius and Remus also found their eyes wandering over to the beautiful woman standing by the counter watching Hermione setting the table. James gulped walking over to Lily ignoring his friends talking about having eaten already and Peter was being rude to their host. Of course they talked to him while still ogling the mans wife.  
"Hey," James said softly taking her hand in his. She gave him the evil eye causing him to wince in fear. She giggled at his look.

"Just be glad Hermione explained to me what a Veela is, otherwise I'd not talk to you the rest of the day maybe longer." She leaned over kissing him softly to let him know she loved him and understood.

"Thanks love, you know you're the only woman for me right?"  
He asked hoping his voice didn't sounds scared.

"I know that silly, I love you too." She leaned into him holding him around the waist he sighed with happiness holding her gently to him. He vowed to keep his eyes off the pretty older woman and stay on his girlfriend's good side.

"You're welcome to eat with us I have plenty of food." Hermione was saying to them. Peter hurriedly took a seat at the table.

"Sorry about him he thinks with his stomach." Remus explained to her taking a seat beside his son and the pretty girl he was talking to.

"It's ok Moony I understand and I want you all to be happy while you're here with us." She told him setting some plates of food onto the table.

Remus smiled grateful for their host's generosity.

Sirius took a seat beside James and Lily while Fleur sat beside Peter and her husband Bill. Ron sat beside Harry and Hermione beside him with their kids gathering around them they were sure to sit with Dominique and Louis so they could all talk together. They all started to dig into their food eating happily when a house elf walked into the room placing some more dishes of food down. James tilted his head to one side looking at the small old house elf. He was about to speak up and Hermione touched his hand softly shaking her head no. He frowned but said nothing as the old elf left just as quietly. He did look over at Sirius wondering if he saw the elf and if he thought it looked like Kreature or maybe one related to him.

"So Ron, tells me you guys used a time turner to come here why did you do that?" Bill asked taking a bite of very bloody steak.

Lily tried to not grimace at the very bloody meat he was eating and talk softly with him.

"I just wanted to see what the future holds for us although I would love to have some of the things you have today." She told him honestly thinking of the small phones and computers.

"Very understandable I was born nineteen seventies so I didn't grow up with this technology even if mum had allowed dad to have it." He chuckled at this thinking of his father's passion for Muggle things. "I know Fleur here enjoys ordering things online to have shipped to us at home."  
"It is a very nice way to buy clothing for the children." She explained looking pleased. Bill grinned at his wife saying nothing of the things she buys for herself.

"How long does it take to have things mailed to you?" Lily asked wondering if she could buy things on the computer.

"It depends on how long you want to wait, you can get it next day but you pay more for shipping. You can get it three days or a week" Hermione told her wondering why she wanted to know.

"That sounds great; I'm going to check on your baby computer if you don't mind." Lily asked her thinking of all the things she could order.  
Hermione grinned at this. "No not at all,"  
"Good something that takes a week gives us more time here." Lily told her enjoying this time frame. Hermione grinned pleased.

"Won't they miss you at your time though?" Fleur asked.

"Nah the time turner will take us back to the time we left so no one need know that we were gone." Lily told her wondering how the woman didn't know about them.

Hermione smiled understanding her sister in laws question. "She grew up in France they didn't have them there and the ones here were all destroyed by Death Eaters."

Lily looked surprised by this. "I didn't know and how were they all destroyed?" Lily asked catching the attention of her boyfriend who had been speaking to Sirius moments before.

"Well Harry went there to do a… rescue mission and the Death Eaters attacked and in the fight the time turners were destroyed." Hermione told her the truth just not the when and who he went to rescue.

"That's horrible, but why were there Death Eaters if Voldermort is gone are they too stupid to understand death?" Lily asked disgusted with the lot of them.

"Most likely Lily they certainly never came across as bright." James told her. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"If they had half a brain between them all I'd be stunned only the stupid minded joins him, which is what he'd prefer to have, toads willing to do anything he tells them to do." Sirius added a look of disgust on his handsome face.

"Right you are Padfoot." James agreed slipping his arm around Lily's waist. They talked some more before one spoke up.

"What are you laughing at?" Victoire suddenly shouted her eyes wide.

"No one's laughing?" Remus pointed out to her wondering why she thought someone was.  
"No the TV show is on around this time its great fun you need to see it." She stood up then looked at her parents. "May I be excuse?"  
"Sure sweetie, we'll come watch it with you too." Bill stood up with Ron and Fleur. The others all started to stand up and walk with them to the TV room to watch the comedy show. Hermione and Lily sat watching them walking away before she waved her wand the dishes leaping over to the kitchen sink.

"Need some help?" Lily asked looking at her friend.

"Sure, we can do this then go look at things to buy on the computer." She told her walking over to the sink to make sure the dishes were being cleaned properly. Lily waved her own wand having a towel appear from nowhere to wipe down the table and counters.

Once the dishes were all cleaned what few left overs there were was put into the fridge and everything was cleaned and shiny the two made their way to Hermione's office. They could hear the others laughing uproariously in the TV room.

"Ron wouldn't ever admit it but he still has a small fancy for Fleur ever since we met her at Hogwarts." Hermione told her taking a seat beside her desk letting Lily have the computer.

"He does but why she seems completely loyal to her husband if a bit weird." Lily pointed out to her.

"I think he's just weak really, Harry was always more able to withstand her influence whereas Ron never could even now he will stand gawking at her when she come into a room. Harry just says hi and is good." She chuckled, "The only time it really got to him was when we first saw full Veela at the world cup, some Veela were there but they are full Veela and many guys were unable to stop their stupid from showing." She told her while typing in a preferred online site for her to look at clothing.

"Wow that is crazy." Lily told her using the mouse to move through the page with some help from Hermione on navigating it.

"this is awesome." Lily told her looking at some boots. "These boots are so cool, they are so lacy and I love cobalt blue." She told her grinning. She placed them into the 'cart'. She continued to look and found some more shirts to buy she had gotten. My Imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems.

"this ones for me that is too funny and my sister will hate it." She told Hermione who having met her older sister had to agree with that.

"I can't decide if I should get this one or not." She showed the shirt to Hermione who gave a chuckle.  
"Get it, I can see the boys loving it."

Lily added the shirt that said/

If it wasn't for the gutter my mind would be homeless.

Horny.

Perfect for Sirius." Lily told her purchasing the shirt that said. Black is my happy color

"I have to order these as well." Lily pointed to the shirts she had brought up for her to see.

It's my hangover t-shirt. "Sirius and James will both love it." Lily told her. I think this one fits me." Lily pointed to the next shirt that says.

Despite the look on my face you are still talking.

"I also like these shirts.

High functioning sociopath

My two rules for success always leave them wanting more

"James doesn't get that one though." Lily laughed with Hermione over it. "I think the next one will be for all of us though." She showed her the next shirt that said.

I failed my psychological evaluation

"This one is so for Sirius." She pointed to it on the screen to which Hermione laughed happily over it.

I blame my parents

"I want the next one for both James and me." She grinned looking at it.

Normal is boring

I think these fit them very well too. She showed her the next group of shirts she had placed in the electronic shopping cart.

There's more to life than being really really ridiculously good looking

Keep calm and start a riot

Stay reckless

Not saved.

"not sure who they fit more but they are really fun shirts and the guys will love them." Lily told her. She moved onto the jewelry after this and found some belly rings and bracelets, necklaces and earing to buy. She next found some dresses to buy for herself. She saw a hello Kitty tab and opened it up to see things with the Hello Kitty on it. After looking at clothing jewelry and shoes she then moved onto seeing cases for tablets "Hermione look at this, will it work with the tablet thing you gave me?" She asked eager to have her say yes.

"It will fit it and it's very cute.

"Yes, look at this cute Hello Kitty case I'm getting it for the tablet you gave me." Lily was having a lot of fun ordering things on the computer.

"What's going on?" James asked wondering where Lily had gone off too.

"I'm shopping on the computer it's so cool." Lily told him pleased.

"More of those cute knickers you bought at the big store?" James asked moving over to see what she is looking at.

Hermione snickered. "It's called the mall not big store."  
"Sorry but that is all new to me." James told her looking at the screen.

"Is this like that thing you gave to Lily?" He asked their host.

"Yes in ways and in other ways no, but they can both access the internet in my time." She warned James in case he was hoping to find it in his time frame.

"Damn why isn't it around in our time?" James asked wishing he could learn more about this Muggle thing.

"One day it will be." Sirius said from the door looking in at them. He walked inside the room. "Remember this is our future so we can enjoy it when we are older." Sirius told him confidently. Lily looked down at the key board remembering what Hermione had told her and not happy about it.

"Why not get ready for bed it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Hermione told the two boys not wanting them to be eagerly talking about something they would never enjoy.

"Alright sounds good to me." Lily stood up taking James hand in her own. Sirius nodded heading for their room. James figured he would understand him not sharing that room with him. Hermione set up all the kids in the TV room with sleeping bags to have a large slumber party in there. The kids were thrilled and an alarm was set to awaken them if there was major trouble. Teddy chose to sleep in there since Victoire was sleeping in there. Remus joined Sirius in his room with Peter.

The TV room was filled with laughter as the kids slowly fell asleep in there. The adults slept soundly in their rooms figuring they would need all the energy they could get for the next day. James and Lily made another movie of themselves having fun of another nature.

Thank you for reading, sorry I never think to say anything at the end of the chapters but I am glad so many are enjoying it. Not sure how long I can make this fic but we'll see how it goes :)


End file.
